Au coeur des ténèbres
by Elena Valerious
Summary: Dans ce monde d'après-guerre mené par Voldemort, Hermione se retrouve obligée de se prostituer dans une des Maison Close de Londres, vendant son corps aux Mangemorts. Et parmi eux il y a Zabini. Et parmi eux il y a Malfoy. Mais l'espoir subsiste. Toujours
1. La Maison de Bastet

**AU CŒUR DES TÉNÈBRES**

**Auteur** : Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer** : Les noms relatifs à l'univers de **Harry Potter** sont la propriété exclusive de **JK Rowling**. Je ne fait que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette histoire, et ne touche en aucun cas de l'argent dessus. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient, de même que les personnages fictifs qui y sont créés.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Dans ce monde de l'après-guerre dirigé par Voldemort, le peu de résistance qui subsistait a presque totalement disparu avec la disparition de Potter, considéré comme mort. Hermione Granger, en qualité de Sang-de-Bourbe, se trouve obligée de se prostituer dans une des Maisons Closes de Londres, vendant son corps aux Mangemorts. Et parmi eux il y a Blaise Zabini. Et parmi eux il y a Draco Malfoy. Mais pour elle l'espoir subsiste. Toujours.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Harry Potter. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit tout court d'ailleurs. Je vous demande donc à vous, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices certainement plus aguerris à l'univers d'Harry Potter que je ne le suis aujourd'hui, de me signaler toute erreur dans l'histoire, notamment sur des évènements s'étant déroulés dans les 7 tomes, ce dernier se situant après la fin du septième. J'attends de vous toutes critiques sur mon travail, du moment qu'elle est bien construite et argumentée.

**Inspirations** : L'atmosphère de mon histoire, et principalement du l'univers de la maison close m'a été inspirée par la série "**Maison Close**" de **Canal+**(©) (tous droits réservés), et par le fantastique OS "**The Surrender**" de **Madelight**, que je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire.

**_Merci à vous et bonne__ lecture_**

* * *

><p>La nuit avait depuis quelques heures jeté son manteau noir sur Londres, et un épais brouillard était descendu sur la ville. Un brouillard collant, tenace, qui perçait les vêtements et glaçait les os. A vrai dire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus eu de nuit claire, où l'on pouvait encore lever la tête pour admirer la voute céleste étoilée ainsi que l'astre lunaire. Depuis six années exactement. Six années depuis que l'espoir du monde sorcier avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Six années sous le règne de Lord Voldemort.<p>

Six ans de terreur, de persécutions. Seuls les Sangs-Purs avaient pu trouver grâce aux yeux du Lord Noir. Les Sangs-Mêlés avaient vu leurs droits restreints ; quant aux Né-Moldus, désormais communément appelés « Sangs de Bourbe », leur sort était le plus pitoyable de tous. Traqués comme des bêtes, les hommes étaient enfermés et utilisés pour les travaux les plus durs, et les femmes étaient au mieux envoyées comme servantes dans les familles de Sangs-Purs, au pire dans les bordels qui fleurissaient dans le Londres sorcier. Si certains étaient de véritables trous à rats, d'autres portaient la dénomination plus classieuse de « Maison Close », qui sous-entendaient que les filles étaient mieux traitées et que se n'y rendaient que la gratin de la société. A savoir de riches politiciens, hommes d'affaires, ou bien encore les Mangemorts.

C'est précisément devant la porte d'une de ces Maisons Closes que se pressaient de nombreux hommes en ce mardi soir. Des « pop » sonores se faisaient entendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils transplanaient. Parmi eux, deux jeunes hommes se détachaient du lot, tant par leur apparence que par leur statut. En effet, leur cape noire était maintenue fermée par une broche en forme de M en argent, dont la pointe était sertie d'une émeraude. Le M pour Mangemort, l'émeraude pour indiquer qu'ils faisaient partie du cercle proche de Voldemort. Quant à leur apparence, c'était surtout le contraste entre les deux hommes qui frappaient en premier lieu. L'un avait la peau noire comme l'ébène, des cheveux coupés très courts, et de grands yeux chocolat en amande. L'autre avait la peau très pâle, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et des yeux couleur acier.

En voyant le lieu devant lequel ils venaient de transplaner, le blond renifla d'un air méprisant et se tourna vers son ami :

- Un bordel ? Franchement Blaise ! Comme si j'avais besoin de _payer_ pour sauter une femme.

- Mon cher Draco, tu apprendras que « La Maison de Bastet » n'est pas un simple _bordel_, comme tu le dis d'un ton si méprisant, mais une des maisons closes les plus renommées de Londres. Ensuite, tu te doute bien que je ne t'ai pas fait sortir un mardi soir de chez toi seulement pour t'emmener voir des prostituées.

- J'espère bien, parce que si c'est le cas, je te préviens que je pars tout de suite.

- Cesse donc de faire ta mauvaise tête, et viens !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Blaise Zabini poussa son ami Draco Malfoy en direction de l'entrée. Une fois passée la lourde porte en bois, ils se retrouvèrent dans un large hall d'entrée où deux charmantes jeunes femmes notèrent leur nom, leur firent payer les trente gallions de l'entrée et les débarrassèrent de leur cape. Enfin, ils durent leur remettre leur baguette, l'usage de la magie par les clients étant strictement interdit dans l'établissement. Ces formalités passées, elles leurs souhaitèrent une agréablement soirée, et ils purent passer une autre porte qui les menaient au cœur de la Maison.

Draco, qui venait pour la première fois dans cet endroit, s'arrêta pour contempler la pièce de son regard de glace. Des canapés et des fauteuils en cuir sombre étaient disposés çà et là dans la pièce, tous intelligemment dirigés vers la large scène qui occupait une bonne partie du fond de la salle. A droite et à gauche, on distinguait plusieurs petits couloirs qui menaient aux profondeurs de la Maison, certainement vers les boxes privés où l'on pouvait recevoir quelques faveurs des prostituées, moyennant de dépenser quelques gallions supplémentaires. Un bar occupait une bonne partie du côté droit, et deux barmans s'affairaient à contenter les commandes des nombreux clients. Enfin, un large escalier en bois placé au fond de la salle menait vers les étages. Une lumière tamisée plongeait l'endroit dans une ambiance feutrée et intime. La décoration rassura un peu Draco sur le lieu. Il s'était attendu à une de ces maisons closes où tout le mobilier était dans des tons vieux roses et où l'on ne pouvait poser les yeux sans tomber sur une statue d'angelot.

D'un air absent, il suivit Blaise, qui semblait très familier des lieux, jusqu'à deux fauteuils en cuir placés non loin de la scène et assez en retrait pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans craindre d'être écoutés. A peine furent-ils installés qu'une jeune femme vêtue légèrement apparue devant eux, leur demandant s'ils désiraient boire quelque chose. Blaise demanda deux Whisky Pur Feu et la serveuse s'éloigna.

- Tu viens souvent ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco.

- Assez oui. Ça fait neuf mois que je fréquente assez régulièrement l'établissement. Les tarifs sont les plus élevés de la ville. Mais crois-moi, le spectacle en vaut le coût.

- Il y a plutôt intérêt. Payer trente gallions par personne pour voir des filles se trémousser sur scène…

- D'habitude c'est vingt-cinq gallions, mais ce soir c'est la star de la maison qui se produit. J'ai déjà réservé à l'avance une heure et demie avec elle avec son show, pour un spectacle privé.

- Merveilleux.

- Oh allez Draco, arrête ta mauvaise volonté et profite un peu ! Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas le regretter…

- Comment veux-tu que je profite alors que ce lieu est rempli de traitres à leur sang et de Sangs-de-Bourbe ? Dois-je te rappeler que _je ne baise pas les Sangs-de-Bourbe_.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais l'éthique du _grand _Draco Malfoy !

- Ta gueule Zabini.

Le métisse allait répliquer quelque chose quand les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et celle de la scène s'allumèrent, plongeant l'espace dans une brume rougeâtre.

- Ça commence, murmura Blaise, la voix soudainement devenue plus rauque.

Draco se pencha vers la table basse devant eux et pris le verre de Whisky que la serveuse leur avait amené. Il savoura un instant le liquide dans sa bouche et s'affaissa un peu dans son fauteuil, prêt à voir le spectacle.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt une silhouette apparu au fond de la scène et s'avança lentement jusqu'au milieu. La jeune femme avait le corps recouvert d'une longue cape noir, un capuchon rabattu sur la tête, empêchant les spectateurs de voir son visage. Les derniers murmures persistant dans la salle s'éteignirent, et un silence d'église s'établit. Pendant quelques instants il ne se passa rien, puis un bruit de crécelles retentit, et une musique lancinante démarra. Repoussant son capuchon d'un geste lent et calculé, la jeune femme révéla une lourde masse de cheveux bruns et bouclés qui cascadèrent jusqu'au milieu de ses seins. Avec la même lenteur, elle tira sur les liens qui retenaient sa cape et le lourd tissu tomba à ses pieds, révélant son corps. La respiration de Draco se fit plus lourde, plus profonde, tandis qu'il détaillait la plastique de la jeune femme. Elle était vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un soutien-gorge et d'un tanga rouge sombre, et une fine cordelette en or cintrait sa taille. Elle était d'une corpulence plutôt fine et musclée, une taille ronde mais assez étroite et de beaux seins, ni trop gros, ni trop petits.

Elle commença à onduler au rythme de la musique, yeux fermés, comme absente du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait. Draco quitta un instant des yeux le corps se mouvant sensuellement devant lui, et se concentra sur le visage de la prostituée. La lumière rouge tamisée l'empêchait de la voir correctement, pourtant la désagréable impression de la connaitre s'insinua en lui. Ce visage, cette bouche… Ces cheveux qu'il avait si souvent moqués… Non, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être…

- Tu la reconnais ? murmura la voix de Blaise à ces côtés.

- Putain de merde… C'est Granger ?

- Exactement.

Draco laissa un sourire méchant étirer ses lèvres. Granger. La Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard. L'emmerdeuse de service. La Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter. Et accessoirement la Reine des Vierges, comme la surnommait allègrement l'ensemble de la Maison Serpentard. Hermione Granger obligée de se prostituer dans une maison close. C'était à la fois Noël et son anniversaire avant l'heure.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument m'emmener ce soir ?

- Tu as tout compris. J'aurais pu te faire venir avant, mais la suite du spectacle va vraiment te plaire.

Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur le spectacle. Hermione avait cessé de danser et se dirigeait d'une démarche féline vers un panier en osier posé dans un coin de la scène. Elle en souleva le couvercle, plongea le bras à l'intérieur et en sortit un long serpent. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, elle le posa autour de son cou et rejoignit le centre de la scène. Ses hanches recommencèrent à onduler très érotiquement au rythme de la musique, ses bras accompagnant sa danse, le serpent ondulant le long de son corps. Il s'enroula autour de ses bras, contre sa gorge, s'enroula autour de son buste et glissa entre ses cuisses d'une manière très suggestive. La jeune femme passa ses mains dans son dos et décrocha son soutien gorge, qui tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol, offrant à tous la vue de sa poitrine.

_Bandante. Elle était bandante_, songea Draco alors qu'elle continuer de danser au rythme de la musique, ses mains caressant doucement ses seins. Il se surprit alors à vouloir remplacer ses mains par les siennes, puis par sa bouche. Il se secoua la tête, se giflant mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées à l'égard d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourtant, l'excitation qui se manifestait dans son bas-ventre trahissait sa fébrilité. Il se retint de plonger sa main dans son pantalon pour se soulager, mais après tout il n'était pas comme tous ses hommes qui se masturbaient sans vergogne près de lui. Il était _Draco Malfoy_, par Merlin !

Alors que la musique atteignait son crescendo, Hermione plaça ses deux mains sur les bords de son tanga et le fit glisser d'un geste habile le long de ses cuisses. Elle tourna le dos aux spectateurs, leur offrant la vue de ses fesses qui se mouvaient sensuellement, puis se tourna de nouveau vers eux. Le serpent était maintenant déployé tout le long de son corps, le bout de sa queue passé entre ses cuisses, cachant son intimité aux yeux de tous, le reste du corps remonté le long de son buste, passant entre ses deux seins, et la tête tenue par la main droite de la jeune femme. Cette dernière adressa un regard aguicheur à la salle et posa ses lèvres sur le bout de la gueule du serpent. Le noir se fit sur scène et la musique s'arrêta.

Les lumières se rallumèrent dans la salle, laissant toujours le noir sur scène, tandis que les applaudissements éclataient.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise, qui lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Alors, tu ne regrette plus d'avoir dépensé trente gallions ?

- Plus du tout…

Blaise leva le bras, et aussitôt une serveuse arriva en trottinant vers lui.

- Mary, j'ai réservé une heure et demie avec Hermione Granger. Dites-lui que je la veux dans la tenue verte.

- Bien Monsieur Zabini. Dois-je lui dire que vous êtes son client ?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, elle le devinera toute seule.

- Très bien. Ce sera le salon 5, comme d'habitude.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, tandis que la serveuse s'éloignait. Blaise se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers un des couloirs, en parfait connaisseur des lieux. Ils longèrent plusieurs portes et s'arrêtèrent devant celle arborant le numéro 5.

Derrière elle se trouvait un petit salon comprenant une large banquette occupant tout un pan du mur, mais aussi deux gros fauteuils, une table basse en verre, une large commode en bois sombre et une petite estrade sur laquelle était fixée une barre de pole-dance. Une porte entrouverte dans le fond laissait apercevoir une petite salle d'eau.

Les deux Mangemorts se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette, s'affalant dans les coussins comme deux enfants.

- Alors, tu viens souvent ici sauter Granger ? ricana Draco de sa voix trainante.

- Pour ton information, je ne la _saute_ pas. Je n'ai pas encore couché avec elle une seule fois. Il faut dire que ses tarifs ne se prêtent pas à toutes les bourses.

- Combien elle prend ?

- Cinquante gallions de l'heure. Et je te parle que de sa présence. Tu peux compter presque cent gallions pour un lap-dance et un strip-tease intégral. Avec le droit de toucher, quand même. Deux cent gallions pour pouvoir coucher avec. Deux cent cinquante si tu veux une fellation. Et puis il y a ces extras.

- On dirait un commercial qui essaie de me vendre un produit. Allez vas-y, fait moi rêver. Qu'est-ce que l'Emmerdeuse-en-Chef de Poudlard peut bien avoir à proposer ?

- Cinq cent gallions pour le faire avec un autre homme. Quatre cent cinquante avec une autre femme, quatre cent si c'est une des prostituée de la Maison. Et six cent pour…

Blaise s'arrêta, visiblement gêné. Draco avait raison, il ressemblait à un vrai commercial et parlait de la jeune femme comme d'un vulgaire objet, alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus que ça.

- Pour ? le pressa le blond.

- Pour une sodomie, répondit Blaise d'une voix pressée, en baissant légèrement le ton.

- Elle doit vraiment y tenir, à sa dernière virginité ! s'exclama Draco en éclatant de rire. Je ne connais aucun homme prêt à débourser des sommes pareilles. Et donc tu l'as jamais sauté ?

- Jamais. Je viens ici, je prends une heure avec elle, parfois deux. Elle danse pour moi, on discute.

- Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Draco.

Il se leva, annonçant qu'il allait se rafraichir un peu. Le spectacle de la jeune femme l'avait plutôt excité, et il voulait paraitre aussi froid et distant que d'habitude devant elle.

- Tu veux la surprendre ? demanda Blaise.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Reste dans la pièce à côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Elle ne devrait pas tarder, et ce serait plutôt amusant qu'elle ne te voit pas tout de suite.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice, et le blond partit s'enfermer dans la pièce à côté. Blaise entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, puis deux coups furent frappés à la porte.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.


	2. Retrouvailles

**_Note de_ _l'auteur_** : Merci pour vos premières reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Concernant mon histoire, l'intrigue va se mettre peu à peu en place, mais les premiers chapitres resteront principalement une entrée en matière afin de découvrir la nouvelle vie d'Hermione et ce nouveau monde d'après-guerre.

_**Bonne** **lecture**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>__** :**__** Retrouvailles**_

A l'instant où le noir se fit, Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fond de la scène. Elle remit Jamie, le serpent apprivoisé de Madame Rose, dans son panier en osier et attrapa son peignoir en soie dans lequel elle se drapa.

Sans trainer, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les coulisses pour se changer et se remaquiller. Elle ne devait pas trainer, dans dix minutes elle devait être dans le salon n°5. Les loges où les « filles » de Madame Rose, comme cette dernière se plaisait à les appeler, se changeaient étaient presque vides, à l'exception de deux jeunes femmes qui étaient en train de se maquiller côte à côte.

Hermione sourit en les voyants. La rousse et la blonde. Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood. Ses bouées de sauvetage dans ce monde qui était devenu son enfer. Ginny croisa son regard dans la glace et lui adressa un sourire éclatant auquel la brune répondit. Luna, toujours rêveuse malgré la guerre et sa situation, mis quelques instants supplémentaires à s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- On a entendu les applaudissements jusqu'ici, dit Ginny. Le coup du serpent a eu l'air de bien marcher.

- Tu m'étonnes. Les trois-quarts de la salle sont d'anciens Serpentard. Comment est votre soirée ?

- Assez tranquille. J'ai deux rendez-vous en salon privé, et un en chambre, répondit la rousse.

- Et toi Luna ?

- Deux en salon privé, et je dois aller servir en salle après.

Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où était accroché un grand tableau en liège. Sur celui-ci était épinglé une multitude de parchemins portant chacun le nom d'une des filles. Sur ces derniers étaient inscrits leurs rendez-vous de la soirée, et ils étaient ensorcelés pour que les modifications de dernière minute s'inscrivent automatiquement. A l'instant où Hermione posa les yeux sur le sien, une fine ligne d'écriture apparu sous la mention « _21h30. Salon n°5_ » : « _Tenue verte_ ». Hermione sourit. Blaise Zabini était venu la voir.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de huit mois qu'il était devenu un de ses clients réguliers. A la surprise de la voir danser sur scène avaient succédé une intense curiosité accompagnée d'un sentiment d'excitation. Elle qui avait tant redouté de se retrouver face à lui la première fois, à ce moment-là, peu de jeunes de sa promotion possédaient les moyens de se payer un spectacle privé avec elle, avait succédé un intense soulagement quand ils avaient commencé à parler. Blaise lui avait simplement réclamé une danse autour de la barre de pole-dance et l'avait autorisé à garder le bas de son sous-vêtement, lui évitant par là la double humiliation de devoir se frotter nue contre lui. Il avait ensuite profité du temps qui lui restait pour discuter avec elle, se montrant très courtois avec elle, et ce à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Pas une fois son ton ne s'était montré méprisant ou discourtois, et pas une fois il ne l'avait appelé « Sang-de-Bourbe », comme c'était fréquemment le cas avec certains de ses clients, surtout quand il s'agissait de Mangemorts. A la place, il l'avait questionné sur son arrivée dans la Maison Close, ce qu'elle était devenue après la bataille finale, si sa vie n'était pas trop dure, si elle connaissait d'autres personnes… Et surtout, il était revenu. A chaque fois il ne lui demandait qu'une danse, parfois ils passaient simplement leur temps à discuter, ce qui accordait à Hermione un moment de repos avant de devoir retourner à son travail de prostituée. Une seule fois il lui avait demandé de se déshabiller entièrement et de venir danser contre lui. De ses grandes mains il avait doucement caressé son corps, laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur ses courbes sans que jamais son regard ne devienne lubrique. Oui, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, elle aimait bien Blaise Zabini.

Se détournant du parchemin, elle se dirigea vers le coin vestiaires où pendant des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues. Une nouvelle fois, chaque prostituée possédait son propre portant avec ses tenues, mais les filles s'échangeaient souvent des vêtements, étant toutes plus ou moins de la même corpulence. Hermione fouilla quelques instants dans ses affaires avant d'en ressortir la tenue que Blaise souhaitait la voir porter. Il s'agissait d'une robe en dentelle vert bouteille au décolleté assez profond, qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Elle se saisit des sous-vêtements assortis, un soutien-gorge, un porte-jarretelles et un shorty en dentelle noir brodés de vert, ainsi qu'une paire de bas et des escarpins noirs. Elle se dévêtit et se changea. Se mettre nue devant ses amies n'était plus un problème pour elle depuis longtemps, et la pudeur était un de ses traits de caractère qu'elle avait dû abandonner en entrant ici. D'un œil critique, elle s'examina dans la glace sous toutes les coutures avant de rejoindre ses amies qui finissaient de se maquiller.

- Tu sais qui tu vois ? demanda Luna de sa voix douce.

- Blaise.

- Chanceuse, sourit Ginny. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu te voir, non ?

- Un peu plus de deux semaines.

Les regards des jeunes femmes se croisèrent dans la glace alors qu'elles peaufinaient leur maquillage. Leurs yeux se voilèrent de la même tristesse, la même lassitude. La même pensée envahit leur tête. Comment elles, les fières Résistantes de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avaient pu tomber si bas ? Puis elles s'adressèrent un petit sourire rassurant. Ensemble. Elles étaient ensemble, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Et tant que ce serait le cas, leur espoir ne s'éteindrait jamais.

Les trois jeunes femmes se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Tandis que Luna se dirigeait vers la salle principale, Ginny et Hermione empruntaient une petite porte dérobée et un des nombreux couloirs secrets de la maison qui leur permettait de rejoindre directement le couloir contenant les salons privés sans avoir à repasser par la salle principale, et accessoirement les mains baladeuses des clients.

Ginny se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, au niveau du salon n°11. Avant d'entrer, elle adressa un petit clin d'œil à Hermione. Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire, et frappa à son tour à la porte du salon n°5. Quelques instants plus tard, cette dernière s'ouvrait sur le grand métis.

- Bonsoir Mr Zabini, dit-elle d'une voix charmeuse.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et referma la porte derrière elle. Hermione s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et se tourna vers lui. Elle le laissa la détailler du regard pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole :

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

- Tu sais que j'adore te voir porter cette tenue. Bordel Hermione, tu rendrais dingue un homo eunuque !

Hermione éclata d'un rire joyeux. Entre elle et Blaise, tout n'était que jeu. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, mais pour le moment il respectait trop leur début d'amitié pour coucher avec elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lissa d'un geste langoureux le col de sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu désires ce soir ? Tu n'as laissé aucune consigne. Simplement discuter, boire un verre, ou tu as envie d'une danse ? Ou plus ? Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé d'enfiler cette tenue si tu n'avais pas une idée bien précise derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Il attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, dit-il. J'ai amené quelqu'un avec moi.

- Blaise Zabini ! Tu refuses de coucher avec moi depuis des mois, et du jour au lendemain tu me proposes un plan à trois ? Tu vas vite en besogne dis-moi…

- Rien de tout ça, princesse.

- Et où est donc ton ami ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'_une_ amie ?

- Non il s'agit bien d'un homme. Il est dans la salle d'eau.

- Je le connais ?

- Plutôt, oui.

Hermione sourit, amusée. C'était bien le genre de Blaise de lui poser ce genre de devinettes. Elle était en train de réfléchir, quand elle entendit une porte qui s'ouvrait dans son dos.

- Salut Granger, lança une voix trainante qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille.

Elle se crispa automatiquement et se retourna, espérant que sa mémoire la trompait. Mais non, devant elle se trouvait bien son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle d'eau, sa chemise légèrement déboutonné laissant entre-apercevoir son torse, la jaugeant de son éternel regard arrogant.

- Draco Malfoy, répondit-elle.

- Surprise, murmura Blaise à son oreille.

_Le salaud. Le fils de pute. L'enfoiré. Le connard. _

- Merci beaucoup, Blaise.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'emmerde, intervint Draco, mais on pourrait peut-être s'asseoir.

Blaise acquiesça et s'installa de nouveau dans le canapé, aux côtés de son ami. Hermione ne les rejoignit pas tout de suite et se dirigea vers la commode. Elle ouvrit une des portes, révélant un minibar.

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- A combien est la bouteille de champagne déjà ? demanda Blaise.

- Quarante gallions.

- Il faut bien ça pour fêter nos retrouvailles. Sort-la.

Hermione se saisit d'une des bouteilles, referma la porte et sortit trois flûtes ainsi qu'une lame pour sabrer le champagne de l'autre partie de la commode. Ainsi chargée, elle revint vers les trois hommes et se pencha pour déposer les flûtes sur la table basse, faisant au passage admirer son décolleté à Malfoy qui ne se priva pas pour lorgner dedans. D'un geste sûr, elle sabra le champagne et remplit aussi tôt les trois flûtes, léchant au passage les quelques gouttes qui avaient glissé sur ses doigts.

Attrapant sa flûte, elle alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, face aux deux hommes. Bizarrement, la présence de Malfoy la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude de voir des Mangemorts, même des de sa promotion, mais elle ne ressentait jamais ce sentiment de gêne en leur présence. Sous son regard elle se sentait nue, vulgaire. Honteuse même. Et au vu du regard gourmand qu'il lui lançait, nul doute qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lancer les hostilités.

Sans cesser de la regarder, il porta le champagne à sa bouche et en bu un petite gorgée.

- Alors Granger, depuis quand on fait la pute ?

Gagné. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps.

- Draco, soupira Blaise. Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est bien ce qu'elle est, non ? Une pute. Elle écarte ses cuisses à la demande du moment qu'on la paie. Et puis tu t'attendais à quoi en nous mettant tous les deux dans la même pièce ?

- Excuse-le Hermione. Il est dans un mauvais jour.

- C'est bon Blaise, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Pour te répondre cher Malfoy, je fais la pute depuis trois ans ici. Et avant j'ai trainé dans pas mal de petits bordels mal famés selon les envies de mes patrons.

Draco fronça les sourcils. La Hermione Granger qu'il connaissait aurait dû plus réagir que ça en entendant les paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Elle aurait dû l'insulter, se jeter à sa gorge pour le frapper même. Mais certainement ne pas réagir ainsi. Il se reprit bien vite et reprit son visage goguenard.

- En tout cas, je dois bien te reconnaitre que tu m'apporte ma plus grosse surprise de ces six derniers mois. Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Hermione Granger, la Reine des Vierges de Poudlard et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ouvrirait un jour ses cuisses sur commande pour les Mangemorts…

Une ombre passa un instant sur le visage d'Hermione, et il sût qu'il avait touché un point sensible. La mort de Potter, sujet tabou à ne surtout pas évoquer. Blaise le remarqua aussi, car il intervint aussitôt.

- Draco, je te jure que si tu ne t'arrête pas, je te fous dehors. T'es plus à Poudlard, pas besoin de te comporter comme un sale gamin arrogant.

- C'est bon Blaise. Quand à moi Malfoy, je t'avoue que te voir ici me surprend également. Où est passé l'éthique du grand Draco Malfoy qui s'est juré de ne jamais coucher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Elle n'a pas changé. J'accompagnais juste un ami. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es arrangée jusqu'à devenir à _baisable_ que tu rentre pour autant dans mes critères. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, vu que je suis client ici, j'attends que tu m'appelle Monsieur Malfoy. Et si tu continue à être insolente, j'irai me plaindre à ta direction.

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et reporta son regard sur Blaise qui la regardait, un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres.

- Où étais-tu Blaise ? Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un moment.

- J'avais pas mal de missions. Et une bourse à remplir. Mes visites ici me coûtent cher. Mais je suis déçu de ne pas avoir été là samedi. Il parait que le spectacle a été à la hauteur.

- Les Mangemorts peuvent balancer toutes leurs saloperies sur l'homosexualité, n'empêche que voir trois femmes sur scène en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser, ça marche à tous les coups.

- Tu fais dans le lesbianisme maintenant, Granger ? railla Malfoy.

- Comme si j'avais le choix. Au moins mes petits shows du samedi soir m'empêchent _d'ouvrir mes cuisses_, au moins pour la soirée.

- Et qui sont donc les heureuses élues ? Répond-moi, tu sais que je finirais par le découvrir.

- Ginny et Luna.

- Weasley fille et Loufoca sont là aussi ? Mais c'est la grande réunion de Poudlard !

Blaise se leva et vint se poster derrière la jeune femme, posant ses grandes mains sur ses épaules. Il commença doucement à la masser, et elle sentit la tension qui crispait son corps se relâcher. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la caresse, et surtout ne plus avoir à supporter le regard agacé de Malfoy.

- C'est ta façon de te faire pardonner, Blaise ?

- Désolé. Je sais que mes visites sont un moment de détente pour toi. Et bravo pour ton spectacle de ce soir. Très bonne idée, le serpent.

- Merci.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Elle sourit et pressa une de ses mains. Comment en vouloir à Blaise Zabini plus de quelques instants ?

- Dis donc Granger, reprit la voix trainante de Malfoy, quitte à passer une heure et demie avec toi, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de dépenser une Mornille supplémentaire pour te voir tortiller du cul de nouveau, si tu me racontais comment tu as atterri ici ? J'avoue que ton histoire titille ma curiosité.

_- Monsieur Malfoy_, si _vous_ tenez réellement à entendre toute mon histoire, il vaudrait mieux que _vous_ repreniez une coupe de champagne. On peut commencer à l'immédiate après-fin de la Bataille de Poudlard. En voyant que _Voldemort_ – _elle appuya ostensiblement sur le nom du Lord Noir et s'amusa de les voir tous les deux se crisper légèrement_ – avait survécu, tous les membres encore en vie de l'Ordre du Phoenix ont transplané. Ginny, Luna et moi nous sommes faites prendre au QG de l'Ordre.

- Le Square Grimmaud. Tu seras heureuse d'apprendre qu'il m'appartient, Granger.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec une mine horrifiée.

- Vu que Potter n'avait pas d'héritier et pas de testament, la maison est retournée à la famille Black. Et c'est ma tante Bellatrix qui en a hérité. Et qui m'en a fait cadeau.

Il vit avec délectation la main de la jeune femme se crisper autour de sa coupe de champagne, et devina qu'elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour éviter de la lui jeter au visage.

- Mais continue donc ton histoire.

- Après mon histoire ressemble à celle des autres Nés-Moldus. J'ai été maintenue quelques semaines dans les geôles des Mangemorts pour être _questionnée_. Puis on m'a placée dans une famille comme domestique. Qui en a rapidement eu marre de moi. Qui m'a placé dans une autre. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que j'atterrisse dans mon premier bordel. A l'époque j'étais juste forcée à jouer la strip-teaseuse. Et puis j'ai changé de bordel. Et encore une fois. Jusqu'à arriver ici, et faire mon baptême du feu. Et ça fait trois ans que je suis ici.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Blaise connaissait déjà son histoire, bien qu'elle se soit livrée avec plus de détails que devant Malfoy, et il était toujours gêné de l'entendre de nouveau. Il avait toujours estimé Hermione Granger durant leurs années à Poudlard, et la voir réduite à l'état de prostituée lui faisait mal au cœur.

- Désolée de plomber l'ambiance. C'est sûr que vous devez être habitués à une toute autre ambiance, dans vos manoirs luxueux. Plonger au cœur des ténèbres, dans l'univers des Sang-de-Bourbe, ça doit vous changer.

- Ne me sous-estime pas Granger, siffla Draco.

- Je n'ai jamais fait cette erreur, répliqua-t-elle.

Blaise regarda sa montre et retint un soupir de soulagement. Leur temps avec la belle brune touchait à sa fin. Il les prévint et se leva, accompagné de Draco. Hermione suivit le mouvement et les raccompagna à la porte.

- Ce fut… enrichissant, Granger.

- De même pour moi, _Monsieur Malfoy_.

- Draco, tu peux m'attendre dehors ? demanda Blaise. J'aimerais parler seul à seul avec Granger.

Draco lui jeta un regard agacé mais obéit, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Blaise se tourna alors vers Hermione et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, se heurtant au reproche de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux l'être. C'était quoi cette idée d'amener Draco Malfoy ici ? _Draco Malfoy !_

- Je sais. Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé qu'il se passerait peut-être la même chose qu'entre toi et moi. Mais il réagit toujours comme le gosse qu'il était à Poudlard quand il s'agit de toi.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Blaise lui adressa un nouveau petit sourire d'excuse, puis écarta les bras. La jeune femme vint s'y blottir avec un petit soupir. Il la berça quelques instants et embrassa le haut de son crâne.

- Bon courage, Hermione.

- Merci. Revient quand tu veux. _Seul_, cette fois.

- Promis.

Ils sortirent ensemble et rejoignirent la pièce principale. Tandis que Blaise partait avec Draco vers la sortie, Hermione passait entre les tables, se faisant au passage peloter par la majorité des clients. Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour la regarder. Un des clients, un peu plus éméché que les autres, l'attrapa soudainement par le bras et la précipita sur ses genoux, avant de faire remonter langoureusement sa main sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, passant sous sa robe en dentelle. Il la vit éclater de rire, secouer la tête, caresser la joue de l'homme tout en lui disant quelques mots et se relever. Leurs regards se croisèrent quand elle se remit debout, et pendant un instant il pu percevoir dans ses yeux ce qu'elle cachait si habilement. Une intense douleur qui le toucha au cœur, lui qui la méprisait plus qu'aucune autre personne au monde.

Il se détourna de son regard et sortit de la pièce.

: : : : :

Hermione reprit bonne figure, espérant que Malfoy n'avait pas vu la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux. D'une démarche chaloupée, elle rejoignit le bar et s'y accouda. Elle devait faire bonne figure pour son prochain client, qui avait payé deux cents gallions pour coucher avec. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne connaissait pas son identité, ce qui laissait à présager qu'il faisait déjà partie de ses clients réguliers.

La jeune femme laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur Ginny, qui revenait justement d'un des salons. La rousse fut alpaguée par un homme qui la pressa contre lui et lui embrassa la gorge. La jeune rousse éclata de rire et se laissa faire quelques instants avant d'aller rejoindre son futur client.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la brune ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'était posté à ses côtés.

- Bonsoir Hermione Granger, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement de peur quand elle le reconnut. Antonin Dolohov.

_Pitié. Pas lui._

Dolohov avait été un de ses bourreaux pendant les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passé dans les cachots de Voldemort après la Bataille de Poudlard. Depuis, il venait une à deux fois par mois et s'offrait quelques heures avec elle, moments qu'elle redoutait particulièrement.

- Monsieur Dolohov, répondit-elle poliment. Vous devez sans doute être mon prochain client.

- Vous êtes perspicace.

Un sourire hypocrite étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, le Mangemort sur ses talons.

A peine fut-elle entrée dans la chambre qui leur était réservée que Dolohov se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre un mur.

- Alors petite Sang-de-Bourbe, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Enfin seuls. J'ai vu que tu sortais d'un des salons avec Zabini et Malfoy fils. Son père ne va pas être très content de savoir qu'il fréquente les bordels à Sangs-de-Bourbe.

Hermione jugea bon de ne pas répondre. A force de se faire sauter par Dolohov, elle avait fini par comprendre comment il fonctionnait et ce qu'il désirait. Et ce qu'il désirait, c'était la manipuler comme une poupée de chiffons : les seuls sons qui devaient sortir de sa bouche devaient être des gémissements, le plus souvent de douleur.

Il la retourna brusquement et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, faisant grimacer la jeune femme de douleur. Ses mains saisirent les bretelles de la robe de la jeune femme, qu'il fit glisser sur le sol. Il se colla contre elle, et elle put nettement sentir son érection à travers son pantalon.

- Déshabille-moi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, la jeune femme se retourna obéit. Elle lui retira doucement sa veste, sans cesser de le quitter du regard, et déboutonna sa chemise qui finit à son tour par terre. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser à genoux par terre et lui ôta ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes. Elle sentit alors la main du Mangemort se refermer sur ses cheveux et la tirer vers le haut. Hermione gémit de douleur et croisa le regard goguenard de Dolohov.

- C'est Zabini qui t'ordonne de t'habiller en vert ? Il a bon goût, c'est très excitant. Presque autant que ton spectacle avec le serpent.

Puis, sans autre forme de procès, il lui arracha violemment son soutien gorge et son shorty, avant de la propulser sur le lit sur lequel elle atterrit à plat ventre. Hermione ne bougea pas, attendant les prochaines directives du Mangemort.

- A quatre pattes.

Elle obéit, et l'entendit se rapprocher dans son dos. Un frisson d'angoisse la traversa quand elle entendit le cliquetis de sa ceinture ainsi que le bruissement de son pantalon qui tombait au sol. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la pénétra brutalement, lui laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur et la faisant tomber face contre le matelas. Il lui attrapa violemment les cheveux et la força à se redresser à se cambrant, tout en accélérant le rythme de ses vas-et-viens.

- Tu es trempée, ma petite pute, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu aimes être violentée, ou bien c'est ce que Zabini et Malfoy t'ont fait qui te met dans un état pareil ?

_Ni l'un ni l'autre, sale porc. Ce sont les potions que je prends avant chaque soirée qui me permettent de ne pas finir déchirée par les connards dans ton genre_.

Il délaissa sa chevelure pour s'attaquer à sa poitrine, triturant et malaxant ses seins sans la moindre once de douceur. Puis il s'agrippa de nouveau aux hanches de la jeunes femme et accéléra encore ses coups de boutoir, ses grognements de plaisir résonnant encore plus fort dans la pièce. Hermione serra de toutes ses forces le drap en se mordant les lèvres, retenant à grand peine ses gémissements de douleur.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à la jeune femme, il se déversa en elle dans un cri rauque. Elle le sentit s'abattre sur elle et se retrouva plaquée contre le matelas, prisonnière sous le corps du Mangemort. La respiration haletant de Dolohov résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle sentait son sexe débander et finir par se dégager d'elle. Dolohov resta encore quelques minutes sur elle puis finit par la libérer de son poids. Tout en se relevant, il lui administra une claque sèche sur la fesse droite et partit se rhabiller.

- Toujours aussi bonne, ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana-t-il en finissant de reboutonner sa chemise.

Hermione ne réagit pas, se contentant de rester à plat ventre sur le lit. Elle l'entendit enfiler sa veste et se diriger vers la sortie.

- A bientôt, lui susurra-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme laissa passer quelques instants avant de laisser couler ses larmes. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le matelas et hurla sa rage.

: : : : :

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand Hermione rejoignit enfin le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec les autres filles de la maison. Aucune de ses dix compagnes d'infortune ne dormait encore, et la pièce résonnait du joyeux bourdonnement des conversations. Les filles se racontaient leur soirée, comparant leurs amants et ce qu'ils avaient pu leur réclamer.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son lit, situé au fond de la pièce près de celui de Ginny et Luna. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises sur le lit de la rousse, cette dernière massant suavement les épaules de la blonde.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir las.

- Dure soirée ? demanda Ginny.

- Dolohov est venu.

La brune retira le peignoir en soie qu'elle portait et ses amies retinrent une exclamation de stupeur en voyant les énormes bleus qui marquaient ses hanches et son buste.

- Quel enfoiré… murmura une des filles.

- Je te souhaite de ne jamais passer entre ses mains, Melody, répondit Hermione en s'enduisant le corps d'un onguent réparateur.

Les filles savaient que les prostituées devaient s'attendre à parfois porter les stigmates de leur client, mais cela n'arrivait que dans les bordels mal famés. Chez Madame Rose, elles étaient au moins certaines d'échapper aux blessures, le client se faisant aussitôt virer définitivement de l'établissement. Hermione était une des seules à supporter la violence des anciens Mangemorts, et elle le taisait à sa patronne, ne voulant pas attirer d'ennuis à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa protectrice.

- Ça s'est bien passé avec Blaise ? demanda Luna, qui continuait de se faire masser par Ginny.

- Pas autant que ça aurait dû. Cet abruti a ramené Malfoy.

- Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_ ? demanda Ginny.

- Lui-même. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, il est resté le même petit con arrogant et bourré de préjugés qu'à Poudlard. Maintenant, désolée les filles mais je suis crevée, je vais directement dormir.

Hermione se glissa sous les couvertures et tira les rideaux qui l'isolaient de la présence des autres. Elle entendit un lit grincer et sentit qu'on s'asseyait sur son lit. Entrouvrant les yeux, elle reconnu Ginny. La rousse passa tendrement sa main dans la chevelure bouclée d'Hermione, puis se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

- L'espoir. Toujours, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- L'espoir. Toujours, répéta Hermione.

C'était leur prière du soir, leur leitmotiv. Ils avaient fait d'elle les putes, ils avaient brisé leurs corps, mais par leurs âmes, ni leur espoir.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Je ne suis pas une habituée du rating M, j'espère donc ne pas être trop vulgaire quand j'écris des scènes de sexe. V<em>

_Vos impressions ?_


	3. De rose et de jasmin

**_Note de l'auteur_**_ : Un grand grand merci pour vos reviews. Je n'avais pas pris la peine d'y répondre entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre, et je m'en excuse. Je rectifie cette erreur tout de suite. _

**_Hime-hakkai_**_ : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Encore plus si tu trouve qu'elle n'est pas vulgaire, c'est justement ce que je cherche à éviter._

_**Eleann** : Merci pour tous ces compliments :) Tant mieux si mon style est fluide, je sais qu'un de mes défauts d'écriture est justement de partir dans des phrases un peu trop alambiquées... Quand à l'attitude de Blaise du chapitre 2, je comprend ta réaction, mais tu trouveras un début d'explication dans ce chapitre. _

**_mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura_**_ : Tant mieux si tu aimes bien ce "trio", c'est un de mes préférés aussi ! :) Il y aura sûrement un chapitre "threesome" dans mon histoire. En attendant, je ne peux que te conseiller les histoires "Je jure que mes intentions sont sexuelles" de **Loufoca-Grange****r**, et le onzième OS "Jamais deux sans trois Partie 1" du recueil "Pornographie Rouge" de **Ithilwyn**._

_**Miss-Writer33** : Je compte dévoiler le passé des trois filles au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Quand à la relation Blaise / Hermione, ce serait plus une espèce d'amitié mêlée de séduction. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue en lisant plusieurs fictions classées M sur Harry Potter. J'avais également en tête la série "Maison Close" passée sur Canal +, que j'avais plutôt aimé. Je voulais surtout traiter du post-guerre, mais en imaginant que Voldemort l'avait gagné, et que donc Harry était mort. Au début j'avais en tête une histoire où Hermione serait au service de Draco après que les Nés Moldus aient été rendus esclaves, mais je ne trouvais pas ça très original, et c'est là que m'est venu l'idée de la Maison Close. Plutôt qu'éradiquer les Nés Moldus, j'imaginais plutôt Voldemort essayer de leur enlever leur humanité, notamment en forçant les femmes à se prostituer. Ça m'intéressait aussi de traiter l'histoire avec une vision assez sombre, et imaginant ce que pourrait être Hermione après six ans sous le règne de Voldemort, en sachant qu'elle a du se "faire" à cette nouvelle vie. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question :)_

_**La plume d'or **: Tant mieux si mon histoire n'est pas trop vulgaire :) Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine pour le moment, vu que je suis en période d'exam' j'ai moins de temps pour écrire. Peut-être que ce sera plus fréquent pendant les vacances._

_**Keiry95** : Je suis pareille que toi, je n'aime pas détailler des scènes de sexe quand il s'agit d'un viol. J'ai eu d'ailleurs un peu de mal à écrire cette scène._

_**MaaNaa** : Je suis contente de voir que ma fiction n'est pas jugée trop vulgaire, même si elle aborde les thèmes de la prostitution :) Quand au leitmotiv de Draco, il n'est pas anodin et je l'expliquerai plus tard._

_**GiselleLevy** : Ma première lectrice qui trouve que je suis "un poil" vulgaire ;) Tant mieux si c'est juste un poil. _

_**Roselia001** : Pour le moment j'ai pas mal d'idées en tête, surtout des scènes que j'ai très envie d'écrire. Il faut juste que j'accorde tout ça dans différents chapitres !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3 : De rose et de jasmin<strong>_

Draco semblait contrarié quand Blaise et lui sortirent de la Maison de Bastet, aussi le métis préféra ne pas créer d'esclandre public en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Le blond s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et raide, sa cape voletant doucement derrière lui au rythme de ses pas. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et se lança à sa suite. Le rejoignant rapidement, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à se retourner. Les yeux de son ami étaient brillants de colère.

- Square Grimmaud, siffla Draco.

Blaise hocha la tête et les deux hommes transplanèrent, atterrissant devant la demeure de Draco. Ce dernier leva les sorts de protection et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Il laissa passer son ami, puis entra à sa suite et replaça les protections.

Blaise eu à peine le temps de se retourner vers son ami qu'il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur, le bras de Draco lui appuyant sur la trachée, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Plus _jamais_ tu ne me parles sur ce ton en présence de Granger. _Plus jamais_, siffla-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage.

- D'acc… D'accord, articula péniblement Blaise.

Draco le relâcha et se recula. Blaise toussa, plié en deux, la respiration sifflante. Quand il se redressa, le blond le regarda, toute trace de colère ayant déserté son visage. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, puis Draco lui fit un signe de tête pour que le métis le suive. Ce dernier obtempéra, ayant peu envie de se retrouver de nouveau plaqué contre un mur.

Ils partirent s'installer dans un des canapés du salon. D'un coup de baguette, Draco fit apparaitre deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Honnêtement Blaise, on se connait depuis assez longtemps. On a fait toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables ensemble. On en a eu des idées connes. Mais là, m'emmener dans un de ces bordels et organiser nos « retrouvailles » à Granger et moi… Là je t'accorde l'Ordre de Merlin de l'idée la plus conne !

- C'est justement parce que c'est Hermione Granger que je t'ai demandé de venir, répondit calmement Blaise.

- Je croyais que tu étais son _ami_… Tu aimes me voir l'insulter et lui crier dessus ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

- C'est vrai que Granger et moi étions particulièrement amis à Poudlard, ironisa Draco.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et avala une gorgée de Whisky. Il fixa pendant quelques instants le fond de son verre, avant de porter de nouveau son regard chocolat sur son ami.

- Puisque tu as décidé de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Si je t'ai amené, c'est bien parce qu'il s'agit d'Hermione Granger. Et si tu t'en souviens bien, elle était devenu à partir de la sixième année, voir de la cinquième pour certains, le fantasme presque inavoué de la bonne moitié des Serpentards de notre promotion. Moi compris, je ne le cache pas. _Tout le monde_ désirait se la faire. Premièrement parce qu'elle était loin d'être moche. Et surtout parce que c'était un fantastique challenge que de déniaiser la Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Surtout si Potter avait apprit que sa meilleure amie avait perdu sa précieuse virginité dans les bras d'un Vert et Argent, qui plus est Mangemort en devenir.

- Très beau laïus.

- Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, continua Blaise sans prêter attention à son ami, il me semble que Granger comptait également parmi tes fantasmes. Et ce depuis la cinquième. Voir depuis la quatrième année.

Draco tressaillit. Un infime tressaillement, presque imprescriptible, mais qui n'échappa à Blaise. Un large sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du métis.

- Je te rappelle qu'on se connait depuis qu'on est gosses, Draco. Je te connais par cœur, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire.

- Je ne…

_- Saute pas les Sangs-de-Bourbe_, on sait ! se moqua Blaise. On connait tous ton laïus bien rodé Draco. Tu peux les convaincre tous, tu peux même arriver à te convaincre toi-même, mais je n'y crois pas. Tu n'as _jamais_ réussi à avoir Granger. Et ça t'énerve.

Les yeux du blond lançaient des éclairs. C'était juste parce que Blaise était son meilleur ami qu'il ne se levait pas dans la seconde pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Et aussi peut-être parce qu'il avait raison.

Blaise pencha vers lui, le fixant toujours dans les yeux.

- On a toujours été meilleurs amis, Draco. Toujours. Et même si tu as toujours voulu jouer les petits chefs, on sait tous les deux que ça ne marche pas avec moi, parce qu'on s'estime autant l'un que l'autre. Alors je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir haussé le ton avec toi en présence de Granger. Que tu le veuille ou non, j'estime assez cette fille pour ne pas la laisser se faire marcher sur les pieds par toi, parce qu'elle souffre assez comme ça.

- Tu sais que si tu n'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je t'aurais déjà cassé la gueule ?

- Je sais. Et c'est bien pour ça que je profite de mon statut, répondit Blaise à avec malice, les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et reprirent une gorgée de Whisky. Le sujet était clos pour ce soir, en rajouter serait risquer d'envenimer la situation. Seulement, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Drado, dont la curiosité avait été piquée à vif.

- Comment l'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda-t-il à Blaise.

- Complètement par hasard. J'étais de ronde avec Rockwood dans le périmètre, et une fois qu'elle fut finie, il m'a demandé si j'étais déjà allé à la Maison de Bastet. J'ai répondu que non et il m'y a emmené.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi en te voyant ?

- Méfiante. Et soulagée à la fois que ce ne soit pas Rockwood qui s'occupe d'elle pour une fois. D'après ce qu'elle m'a dit plusieurs fois, Rockwood et Dolohov sont deux de ses anciens bourreaux quand elle était dans les geôles de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, elle n'a pas reçu que des Doloris de leur part.

- Pourquoi tu ne la saute pas, Blaise ? Elle te plait, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et l'avantage, c'est qu'elle acceptera tout et n'importe quoi, pourvu que tu y mettes le prix.

- Tu veux la vraie version, ou la version « Je-n'ai-pas-envie-qu'on-s'engueule-à-nouveau » ?

- La vraie.

- Je te laisse passer avant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se resservit un verre. Cette fois-ci, le sujet était clos. Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment de choses et d'autres : de leurs missions pour Voldemort, des autres Mangemorts, de leurs futures fiançailles qui ne devraient plus tarder, avec des femmes qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi et qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Et puis ils évoquèrent Poudlard avec nostalgie, se remémorant les meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient pu y passer. Plusieurs fois, ils faillirent parler du Trio d'Or, mais tous deux savaient qu'Harry Potter était un sujet tabou à ne pas évoquer sous le règne du Lord Noir, tout comme parler de Voldemort avait pu être tabou une petite dizaine d'années auparavant.

Aux environs d'une heure du matin, Blaise décida de partir. Les deux hommes se levèrent du canapé, leurs esprits embrumés par l'alcool faisant légèrement tanguer la pièce. Draco raccompagna son ami jusque sur le perron, où l'air glacial de la nuit l'aida à avoir les idées un peu plus claires.

- Tu y retourneras ? demanda Blaise.

- Où ça ?

- A la Maison de Bastet. Avec ou sans moi d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux la vraie version, ou la version « J'ai-pas-envie-de-voir-un-sourire-suffisant-s'afficher-sur-ta-tête » ? demanda Draco.

- La vraie.

- J'en sais rien, Blaise.

Le métis sourit et les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main. L'instant d'après, Blaise avait transplané.

Draco retourna au salon, où les vestiges de la bouteille de Whisky trônaient sur la table basse. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la main sur la tête, près à abandonner son lit pour la nuit. Il se cala plus confortablement entre les coussins et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil le gagner. Malheureusement pour lui, des images très érotiques de Granger commencèrent à défiler derrière ses paupières closes, revivant en mémoire sa danse lascive avec le serpent. Draco grogna et se plaqua un coussin sur le visage, espérant faire ainsi disparaitre ces images de sa tête, sans résultat.

Après un quart d'heure de bataille mentale contre soi-même, il se décida à se lever et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il attrapa une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans le feu.

- Manoir Malfoy, annonça-t-il clairement avant de disparaitre dans le brasier.

Il atterrit dans le grand salon du manoir, face à un Rockwood sur la défensive qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Le Mangemort rengaina son arme en reconnaissant le fils Malfoy.

Draco épousseta ses habits recouverts de suie et adressa un signe de tête à Rockwood. Ce dernier lui répondit de la même manière et se rassit dans le canapé.

Sans un autre regard, Draco sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui menait aux étages. Depuis six ans, le Manoir servait de résidence principale au Lord Noir et à ses plus proches Mangemorts. Lucius Malfoy avait d'ailleurs dû céder sa chambre à son Maitre et investir l'ancienne de Draco. Les autres Mangemorts étaient dispersés dans d'autres chambres, et la plupart allait et venait sans vraiment s'installer. Le Manoir était donc très rarement vide, mais ce soir semblait être une exception.

Tout en montant au troisième étage, Draco pria Merlin pour ne pas tomber sur le Lord Noir. Heureusement pour lui, il arriva sans encombre à sa destination, la dernière chambre au fond du long couloir glacial qui accueillait les différentes chambres d'amis.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il pénétra dans la pièce. Un feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, gardant la chambre à une température agréable. Les tentures étaient tirées et le reste de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre. D'un coup de baguette, Draco alluma quelques bougies et s'approcha du grand lit dans lequel était étendu Narcissa Malfoy. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et seule sa respiration permettait de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, l'englobant comme un halo fantomatique. Depuis six longues années, Narcissa Malfoy était plongée dans un profond coma.

Draco tira un fauteuil et s'assit au chevet de sa mère. Il se saisit délicatement d'une de ses mains, et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Mère, c'est moi, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu depuis longtemps, mais Vous-Savez-Qui m'a tenu très occupé ces temps-ci.

Il se tut quelques instants et replaça doucement une des mèches blondes de Narcissa.

- Vous me manquez...

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu passerais, fit une voix dans son dos.

Draco se raidit et se retourna pour découvrir son père dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lucius Malfoy le toisait de toute sa hauteur, le regard glacial.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha de son géniteur.

- Bonjour, père.

- Bonjour, Draco.

- Je ne vous ai pas prévenu car je suis venu ici sur un coup de tête.

- Ça ne sert à rien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle ne t'entend pas.

- Vous n'en savez rien. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne pour lui parler, étant donné que vous vous en abstenez.

Les yeux de Lucius flamboyèrent de rage et ses narines palpitèrent sous la rage. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le bras de son fils et le tira vers lui.

- N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse, siffla-t-il. Tu dois le respect à ton père.

- Mais je vous respecte, père, répondit Draco d'une voix calme.

Lucius s'apprêta à répondre quand il s'arrêta brusquement, dévisageant son fils. Il renifla doucement et le fixa droit dans les yeux, accentuant la pression sur son bras.

- Tu sens l'alcool et le parfum capiteux, remarqua-t-il. Tu n'es pas allé dans un de ces bordels à Sangs-de-Bourbe, j'espère ?

- Blaise à voulu m'y emmener, je l'ai accompagné. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, _père_, je n'ai pas entaché l'honneur des Malfoy en me compromettant avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans ces endroits ! Un Malfoy ne doit s'afficher que dans des lieux de bonne fréquentation. Tu imagines la réaction de notre Lord s'il venait à apprendre que tu allais te répandre dans le lit des Sangs-de-Bourbe et des Traites à leur sang ?

Draco se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de son père et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Pour la deuxième fois père, je vous dis que je n'ai pas forniqué avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ni avec une Traitre à son sang. Ensuite, je pense que le Lord n'en aurait rien à faire, car la totalité de ses Mangemorts, même les plus fidèles, se _compromettent _dans ces bordels, et eux baisent les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Pour autant cela ne les empêche pas de bien exécuter leurs tâches. Cela fait presque six ans maintenant que vous avez regagné votre statut auprès de notre Lord et que la famille Malfoy a retrouvé ses lettres de noblesse, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter.

- J'ai toujours à m'inquiéter, mon fils, répliqua Lucius. N'oublie pas que tu dois ta position de privilégié en partie aux sacrifices que j'ai du faire.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, sachant qu'un de ces sacrifices se trouve justement dans le lit derrière nous.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco se dressait face à Lucius. Depuis quelques mois déjà, ce père qu'il avait vénéré au-delà du possible était devenu comme un rival, et le jeune homme s'émancipait de plus en plus de la tutelle paternelle. Tout avait commencé quand il avait décidé de quitter définitivement le Manoir Malfoy pour aller s'installer au Square Grimmaud. Puis quand il avait été introduit dans le cercle des plus proches Mangemorts de Voldemort, entrant ainsi en compétition directe contre Lucius. Depuis, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans un nouvel affrontement entre les deux hommes.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne nuit, père.

- Bonne nuit, Draco. N'oublie pas que tu es convié demain soir au dîner qu'organise notre Lord. Les Greengrass et les Parkinson seront là également, tu te dois d'être présent.

- Je ne l'oublie pas.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco sortit de la chambre et redescendit au salon dans lequel il était arrivé. Rockwood était toujours installé dans le canapé, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Draco ne lui accorda pas un regard, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il allait se saisir d'une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, quand la voix du Mangemort arrêta son geste.

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour le fils Malfoy irait visiter la Maison de Bastet.

Draco tressaillit à l'évocation de la maison close, et se tourna très lentement vers Rockwood. Ce dernier avait refermé son livre et le regardait droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda le blond.

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu, Draco. Et ce n'est pas la peine de nier, je suis un client régulier de ce bordel, j'en connais l'odeur par cœur. Et vos vêtements en sont imbibés. C'est une odeur très particulière, qui mélange la rose, le jasmin, et d'autres plantes que je ne connais pas. On dit même que Madame Rose fait venir des caisses pleines de ce mélange directement d'Egypte, et qu'elle les enchante pour qu'ils se diffusent dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Inutile de vous dire que si votre femme est plutôt hostile à l'idée de vous voir trainer dans les bordels, vous avez plutôt intérêt à prévoir une tenue de rechange.

- Je peux savoir où mène votre petit laïus ? demanda Draco d'un ton agacé.

- Vous avez raison, le plus important n'est pas que vous soyez allé dans cette maison close. Personne ne peut résister à l'envie d'y faire un tour, puisque c'est là que sont les meilleures putains de tout Londres. Non, le plus intéressant c'est que nous sommes mardi soir, le jour où se produit sur scène la plus délicieuse et la plus intéressante putain de la ville, puisqu'il s'agit de la Sang-de-Bourbe du défunt Potter. Et vu l'étendue de votre fortune, Draco, vous avez largement les moyens de vous offrir tous les services qu'elle propose. Mais je pensais que vous ne couchiez pas avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe ?

_- Je ne couche pas avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe_ !

- Pourtant ce n'est pas une tare. J'ai eu l'occasion de tester plusieurs fois la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter. Je vous la recommande. Cette petite chienne a un je-ne-sais-quoi de sauvage, on sent que son dressage n'est pas encore terminé. Et ça n'en est que plus excitant.

Draco fusilla Rockwood du regard et se tourna de nouveau vers la cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le brasier, et annonça d'une voix énervée le Square Grimmaud.

Arrivé chez lui, il monta directement à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre, puis passa dans sa salle d'eau personnelle. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche. Le jet d'eau brûlant lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il se frictionna pendant un bon quart d'heure, espérant faire disparaitre l'odeur capiteuse de la maison close. Enfin, il sortit de la douche et se drapa dans son peignoir.

- Tobby ! appela-t-il d'une voix énervée.

Aussitôt, un petit elfe de maison apparut devant lui et s'inclina, son nez pointu touchant presque le sol.

- Que désire le Maitre ?

- Lave mes affaires. Je veux qu'elles sentent le propre, et uniquement le propre. Si jamais je perçois ne serait-ce qu'une ébauche d'effluve de rose ou de jasmin, ça ira très mal pour toi.

- Bien Maitre.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina de nouveau et ramassa prestement les affaires de Draco, avant de disparaitre de nouveau.

Un peu calmé, le blond retourna dans sa chambre et se débarrassa de son peignoir, avant de se glisser dans son lit. Il poussa un léger soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux. Cette horrible odeur avait enfin disparu, et avait emporté avec elle les images de Granger.

Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait enfin.


	4. Une cape couleur pourpre

_**Merci à toutes pour v****os reviews, je suis ravie de voir que je gagne de plus en plus de lectrices, et surtout de voir que mon histoire vous plait !**_

_**Loufoca-Granger** : Avant toute chose : OMG LOUFOCA-GRANGER fait partie de mes lectrices ! Oui, parce que ton OS "Je jure que mes intentions sont sexuelles" est juste une de mes histoires préférées. Ensuite, je vais répondre directement aux 3 reviews que tu m'as laissé. Si j'ai décidé de "rabaisser" le personnage d'Hermione dans cette histoire, c'est justement pour "casser" avec l'image de l'héroïne indestructible, et montrer qu'une page s'est tournée, même si elle reste forte mentalement. Pour Narcissa, tout sera expliqué. D'ailleurs, tous les petits points un peu "bizarres" de mon histoire, toutes les questions que vous pourrez vous poser seront expliquées à un moment ou à un autre. Concernant les intentions de Blaise, je souhaitais montrer que, même s'il apprécie Hermione, Draco reste quand même son meilleur ami, et il sait qu'Hermione faisait partie, et fait sûrement toujours partie, des fantasmes de Draco du temps où il était à Poudlard. Et vu qu'il n'avait pas pu l'avoir du temps de leur scolarité, autant profiter du fait qu'elle soit maintenant une prostituée et qu'elle ne peut donc pas refuser. Après je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très claire, mais je voulais faire comprendre que, puisque Draco pourrait avoir Hermione, il se serait peut-être conduit autrement que comme un connard sans cœur, ce qui ne s'est pas passé, au grand dam de Blaise._

_**Nevermind the bollocks **: Que de compliments, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire rassemble tout ce que tu aimes dans les fanfictions :) Et j'espère surtout que ce quatrième chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! _

_**GiselleLevy** : Oui transitionnel existe (Dictionnaire Larousse en ligne :_ adjectif _Qui forme transition, a le caractère d'une transition). Et oui ce chapitre était plus transitionnel, je souhaitais plus montrer un pan de la vie de Draco, mais j'ai un peu plus de mal à écrire que quand il s'agit d'Hermione. _

_**Eleann**__ : __Tant mieux si tu aimes "mon" Draco, et justement, ce côté "bouillonnant de sentiments contradictoires" sera plus exploité, et plus expliqué, dans les prochains chapitres. _

_**Lanamie** : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! La réponse à ta question sur Ron sera donnée dans ce chapitre :) _

_**Miss-Writer33** : C'est exactement ce que je voulais montrer dans la personnalité de Draco, que malgré son petit côté "petit chef" qu'il avait à Poudlard, il y avait au moins une personne pour qui il avait de l'estime et qu'il traitait sur un pied d'égalité. Et j'aime bien penser que cette personne soit Blaise, et que Blaise ne soit pas à la botte de par contre, quand je parle de la "Sang de Bourbe de Potter", je parle d'Hermione. Je sais pas trop quel terme j'aurais pu employer pour parler de Ginny, sachant que dans mon histoire elle n'aurait pas été très longtemps avec Harry, vu qu'il est mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard._

_**Ancre** : Alors pour Tobby l'elfe de maison, j'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à Dobby, mais maintenant que tu me le dis ! En fait j'étais plutôt en train de me poser des questions du style "Alors, mais s'il a récupéré le Square, a-t-il récupéré Kreattur aussi ?". Et vu que Kreattur m'énervait, j'ai plutôt imaginer Draco se ramener avec son propre elfe de maison plutôt que de "ramasser" l'ancien. _

_Sinon pour **FaithStrange**, **Aodren**, **Amelily** et **La Dame De Pique** : Je poste un chapitre par semaine, en général le dimanche (peut être parfois le samedi). _

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>** Une cape couleur pourpre**  
><em>

_Au loin, le grincement d'une porte que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme se fit entendre. Puis des bruits de pas résonnant contre le sol en pierre se rapprochèrent. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, priant pour qu'il ne vienne pas pour elle. Pas cette fois. Malheureusement, la personne s'arrêta devant sa cellule. Elle releva un peu la tête, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux emmêlés de devant ses yeux. Son regard remonta des chaussures trop bien cirées de l'homme à sa tête. Elle ne put retenir un frissonnement en reconnaissant son tortionnaire. Dolohov. _

_- Debout, Sang de Bourbe, l'apostropha-t-il. Ne me fait pas attendre si tu ne veux pas que je te lève à coups de Doloris. _

_Sans un mot, elle obéit et se releva péniblement, se tenant aux aspérités du mur de sa cellule pour ne pas tomber. Puis elle s'approcha de la grille d'un pas lent, yeux baissés pour ne pas provoquer la colère du Mangemort. Il la détailla, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres._

_- Je ne comprends pas comment il peut vouloir une Sang de Bourbe aussi crasseuse que toi._

_Il ouvrit la grille et la saisit violemment par le bras, l'entrainant à sa suite dans le couloir lugubre. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, affaiblie par le manque de nourriture et les tortures qu'elle subissait, mais ne lui donna pas le plaisir de tomber. Ils longèrent plusieurs portes fermées qu'elle savait être des salles de torture. Dolohov s'arrêta enfin devant une des portes, l'ouvrit, et la propulsa à l'intérieur. Elle tituba avant de reprendre son équilibre, puis se tourna vers le Mangemort. _

_- Crois-moi, tu vas regretter que ce ne soit pas moi qui m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui, ricana-t-il avec un sourire cruel._

_Il referma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle, examinant cette pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'une table et de deux chaises. La seule source de lumière provenait d'un soupirail situé trop en hauteur pour pouvoir l'atteindre, même si elle grimpait sur ladite table. Avec un soupir, elle alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises, et attendit. Depuis combien de temps était-elle retenue dans les geôles de Voldemort ? Un mois ? Deux ? Peut-être plus. Le temps s'étirait avec une lenteur effroyable depuis qu'elle était ici, ses journées étant rythmées par les séances de torture ou de… viol. Ces Mangemorts qui la traitaient de Sang de Bourbe et qui semblaient si dégoûtés par son sang impur ne se gênaient pourtant pas pour la violer à tour de rôle, s'amusant à l'idée qu'ils se tapaient la meilleure amie de Potter. _

_Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps, car le verrou tourna une nouvelle fois, et la porte s'ouvrit. Son sang se glaça quand elle reconnut l'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. _

Non… Pas lui…

_Parmi tous les sbires de Voldemort, il avait toujours été celui qui avait refusé de la toucher. Et maintenant il était là, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, impeccablement mis, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coiffés, sa robe n'accusait aucun pli. Et pourtant, malgré ses airs aristocratiques, il venait s'occuper d'elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Il verrouilla soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent. D'un bond, elle était de nouveau debout, l'adrénaline lui redonnant des forces, prête à tout pour éviter de se faire violer par _lui_. Pourtant, il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, et sortit sa baguette. Il l'agita d'un léger mouvement du poignet, et la jeune femme se sentit décoller du sol, atterrissant violemment contre le mur derrière elle, sur lequel elle resta épinglée, magiquement maintenue à un mètre du sol. Il agita de nouveau sa baguette et elle s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche et elle se retint de gémir de douleur. Elle sentit soudain une force inconnue prendre possession de son corps, et devina qu'il venait de lui lancer un Impero. Elle se releva avec difficulté et s'approcha du Mangemort qui l'observait, le visage fermé. Avec horreur, elle sentit ses propres mains retirer contre sa volonté le semblant de robe qu'elle portait. Elle fit glisser le tissu par-dessus sa tête, apparaissant simplement vêtue d'une culotte. Elle réprima un sanglot en sentant cette force qui avait pris possession de son corps descendre son dernier sous-vêtement. Puis elle s'allongea sur la table et écarta légèrement ses cuisses, face au Mangemort. Elle sentit alors l'Impero disparaitre, et le vit de nouveau agiter sa baguette. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit tout son corps se pétrifier, à l'exception de sa tête qu'elle pouvait encore bouger. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus d'horreur quand elle vit un horrible rictus fendre le visage de son bourreau. Il posa sa baguette à quelques centimètres de la main de la jeune femme, se délectant du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'attraper, et retira lentement sa robe de sorcier, qu'il laissa choir sur le sol. Il s'approcha à nouveau et fit courir ses longs doigts de long de la cuisse de la jeune femme, avant de violemment planter deux doigts en elle. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Le sourire du Mangemort s'élargit encore plus, alors qu'il jubilait à l'idée de la prendre. Pourtant, il ne se défit pas tout de suite de ses habits, et se saisit à nouveau de sa baguette. La jeune femme vit le bout commencer à rougeoyer doucement, jusqu'à atteindre une couleur blanche. Il approcha sa baguette de sa hanche, et elle put sentit la chaleur qui s'en dégageait alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à quelques centimètres. _

_- Non, non ! cria-t-elle._

_Sans ne lui accorder aucune attention, il posa le bout incandescent juste à côté de l'os de son bassin. La jeune femme hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons alors qu'il traçait lentement un « M » sur sa peau. M pour Mangemort. M pour Malfoy. Une fois son œuvre achevée, il reposa sa baguette sur la table, puis se délesta de son pantalon ainsi que de son caleçon. Il se positionna entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et se pencha à son oreille._

_- Tu es toute à moi… murmura-t-il, avant de s'enfoncer en elle d'un violent coup de rein._

: : : : :

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, son cœur battant ses tempes à une vitesse infernale, son corps trempé de sueur. Elle mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans le dortoir de la maison close, puis se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en soupirant. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait revu Malfoy, et depuis il ne se passait pas une nuit sans qu'elle ne fasse un nouveau cauchemar, revivant les pires scènes de ses semaines passées dans les geôles de Voldemort.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur la table basse. 6h30. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle avant que les autres filles ne se lèvent. Elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva sans un bruit, se drapant dans sa robe de chambre. A pas de loup, elle traversa le dortoir et sortit silencieusement. Elle descendit à la cuisine, située un étage en-dessous de la pièce principale de Maison Close. La jeune femme mit une casserole d'eau à chauffer, et se prépara une boule de thé qu'elle mit dans une tasse. Une fois la boisson préparée, elle s'assit sur un des bancs qui entourait la massive table en bois trônant au milieu de la pièce. Elle avala une petite gorgée et soupira d'aise. Les moments où elle pouvait se trouver seule se faisait très rares ces temps-ci.

- Tu sais que tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna pour découvrir Madame Rose, qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce. La tenancière de la Maison de Bastet était une belle femme qui avait dans la quarantaine. Elle était également Métamorphomage, et Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu deux jours de suite avec la même tête. Aujourd'hui, elle arborait une longue de chevelure bouclée couleur de feu, qu'elle avait relevé en un chignon lâche au-dessus de sa nuque. Elle était enveloppée dans une robe de chambre en soie brodée de roses, et malgré l'heure matinale, son visage était déjà maquillé.

- Je sais, Madame Rose, répondit Hermione, mais je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil.

- Encore des cauchemars ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, tandis que sa patronne agitait sa baguette pour se préparer un thé. Elle vit ensuite voleter jusqu'à la table une assiette de toasts et un pot de confiture.

- Les potions de sommeil ne marchent pas ?

- Non, ce sont des souvenirs qui reviennent. Quand j'étais prisonnière dans les geôles de… Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Tu peux dire Voldemort devant moi, Hermione.

La jeune femme dévisagea sa patronne qui avait commencé à grignoter un toast. Même si elle respectait et appréciait beaucoup Madame Rose, sa patronne ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé autrement que comme à une de ses employées. La voir prononcer le nom de Voldemort d'une façon aussi décontractée avait en soi quelque chose de surprenant.

- Hermione, sais-tu pourquoi les prostituées des maisons closes, et en particulier celles de la Maison de Bastet, disposent d'un traitement de faveurs si elles sortent dans la rue, par rapport à celle des bordels les plus mal famés ?

- Non, Madame.

- C'est parce que Voldemort m'apprécie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. Aussi, quand il a écrit les nouvelles lois régissant la Communauté Sorcière, et que j'ai été obligée d'ouvrir cette Maison Close, j'ai réussi à négocier pour qu'il allège les lois concernant mes filles.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça, Madame ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu ton courage, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais su me dresser face aux Mangemorts comme tu l'as fait pendant la guerre. Et pourtant, Merlin sait comme je les ai en horreur. Tu sais, je tenais un salon de thé sur le Chemin de Traverse, avant. C'est Rockwood en personne qui est venu me voir, pour m'imposer d'ouvrir une Maison Close. Ça a été ma seule opportunité de me racheter… d'une certaine manière. Je vous ai toutes rachetées, vous les Nées-Moldues et les « Traitres à leur Sang » comme ils les appellent. Je ne peux pas vous dire que je vous ai sauvées, alors que vous devez _satisfaire_ les Mangemorts. Mais j'espère vous avoir offert l'existence la moins rude que vous pouviez espérer dans ce monde.

- Nous vous en sommes toutes reconnaissantes, Madame, murmura Hermione. Bien sûr, je préfèrerais vivre comme hors-la-loi, être en résistance mais… C'est utopique.

- Je suis… vraiment désolée Hermione. Vraiment. J'aimerais avoir le courage de me dresser face à eux mais… Je ne l'ai pas. Je ne suis pas une héroïne de guerre comme tu as pu l'être.

- Je ne suis pas une héroïne.

- Tu l'es. Pour tous les Nés-Moldus, pour tous les oppressés. Tu restes l'espoir. Avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley de morts… Avec l'Ordre du Phoenix anéanti… Tu restes l'espoir. Toi et les légères poches de résistance qui subsistent çà et là. Tu es l'espoir, du moins pour mes filles. Tant que tu te dresses.

- Je vous remercie de me dire ça, Madame, mais… Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous vous trompez. Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sortie des trous à rats dans lesquels on m'avait fourré, même si je me répugne toujours autant à ouvrir les cuisses pour les mangemorts. Mais je ne suis pas l'espoir. Harry l'était, et Harry est mort. Le seul véritable espoir qu'il nous reste maintenant, ce sont les derniers lambeaux de résistance qui agissent comme ils peuvent, dehors. C'est grâce à eux que je garde espoir. Mais sinon, je ne fais que survivre. Comme les autres.

- Tu te rendras compte que tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça.

Sur ces paroles, Madame Rose se leva et sortit de la cuisine, laissant Hermione seule à ses pensées.

: : : : :

L'ancienne Gryffondor était occupée à lire, à moitié allongée dans son lit. Elle profitait ainsi de ses journées de repos, s'isolant du reste des filles pour la journée et retrouvant son activité favorite de Poudlard. Elle profitait surtout de ces moments pour lire l'actualité, se renseignant sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, même si la Gazette du Sorcier était à présent à la botte de Voldemort.

Elle était aujourd'hui plongée dans un livre sur les potions : on lui avait brisé sa baguette six ans plus tôt, la privant de ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait donc s'exercer à la magie qu'en fabriquant des potions. Ou tout du moins en retenant par cœur les recettes qui pourraient lui servir.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement sur Clarisse, une des « collègues » d'Hermione. La jeune femme paraissait essoufflée, signe qu'elle avait couru pour arriver jusque là.

- Hermione, Madame Rose voudrait te voir rapidement dans son bureau. C'est le bordel en bas, jamais vu ça pour un mercredi. J'y retourne.

Avec un soupir, la brune referma son livre et se leva de son lit. Elle descendit au deuxième étage, où se trouvait entre autre le bureau de Madame Rose. Cette dernière avait gardé la même apparence que le matin, et avait revêtu une robe en velours vieux rose. Elle était assise derrière un large bureau en acajou recouvert de parchemins, et semblait soucieuse.

- Vous m'avez faite demander, Madame ?

- J'aurais un service à te demander. Je sais que c'est ton jour de congé, mais…

- Il n'y a aucun problème Madame.

- J'aurais besoin que tu aille chercher une commande pour moi chez Madame Guipure sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il s'agit de vos nouvelles tenues de scènes. J'avais prévu d'y aller moi-même, mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute. Il faudrait aussi que tu passe à l'animalerie dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ton petit show de la semaine dernière a tellement plu que je voudrais acheter quatre serpents supplémentaires. Tu n'as qu'à demander à les faire livrer.

- Très bien, aucun problème.

- Par contre aucun des garçons ne pourra être là pour assurer ta sécurité. Il y a anormalement du monde pour un mercredi après-midi, je suis obligée de les garder ici.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

- Soit prudente. Et tient, voilà l'argent pour la commande de Madame Guipure, ainsi qu'un parchemin attestant que tu viens bien en mon nom.

Hermione ramassa le tout, salua sa patronne et ressortit du bureau. Elle repassa au dortoir chercher sa cape pourpre, la couleur des prostituées, qu'elle était obligée de porter une fois sortie de la Maison Close. Elle se saisit également d'une besace, et ressortit. Elle redescendit par l'escalier de service et sortie dans la rue par la porte arrière, évitant ainsi de croiser d'éventuels clients.

La Maison de Bastet se trouvant à une dizaine de minutes à pied, Hermione se retrouva bientôt plongée dans la foule du Chemin de Traverse. Elle déglutit en sentant les regards se poser sur elle, ne voyant que mépris, dégoût et parfois haine dans les prunelles des passants. La tête haute, elle fendit la foule, les gens s'écartant sur son passage. Les mères ramenaient leurs enfants près d'elle, les épouses retenaient leur mari par la manche en la fusillant du regard, et quelques hommes s'enhardissaient à lui jeter des regards gourmands. Elle entendait les gens murmurer sur son passage, mais continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Malheureusement pour elle, la boutique de Madame Guipure était bondée en ce mercredi après-midi. Une nouvelle fois, les sorcières s'écartèrent sur son passage en murmurant entre elles. Hermione se dirigea directement vers le comptoir de Madame Guipure, qui la regarda avec méfiance.

- Je viens chercher la commande de Madame Rose, dit Hermione en tendant le parchemin.

- Ah oui. Restez ici.

La gérante disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Hermione s'appuya contre le comptoir, quand une voix dans son dos l'interpella.

- Tiens, tiens… Mais ne serait-ce pas cette chère Sang-de-Bourbe d'Hermione Granger ? Ou bien devrais-je t'appeler la prostituée Granger ?

Hermione se retourna et eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière la toisait d'un air moqueur, bras croisés. L'ancienne Gryffondor dut reconnaitre que la jeune femme s'était embellie avec les années, perdant sa tête de Pékinois de Poudlard.

- Pansy Parkinson, répondit-elle simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est une boutique pour les honnêtes gens, pas pour les catins dans ton genre.

- Je viens chercher une commande pour ma patronne.

- Ça me dépasse que des hommes puissent s'abaisser à coucher avec toi, renifla Pansy d'un ton méprisant. Non seulement ton sang est impur, mais en plus je vois mal comment la Reine des Vierges de Poudlard pourrait arriver à contenter un homme.

Hermione se retint de lui coller son poing dans la figure comme elle l'avait fait avec Malfoy en troisième année, en se répétant dans sa tête que la jeune femme était armée de sa baguette et avait tous les droits de s'en servir contre elle. Aussi, elle adressa son plus charmant sourire à l'ancienne Serpentarde avant de lui répondre :

- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton entourage. Beaucoup de tes amis, même parmi les plus proches, viennent _s'abaisser_ à venir me voir.

Les yeux de Pansy flamboyèrent de rage et Hermione devina qu'il lui fallut toute son éducation de Sang-Pure pour lui éviter de se jeter sur elle. Ce fut à ce moment que Madame Guipure revint, tenant dans ses bras un petit carton.

- Voici la commande de Madame Rose. Je l'ai magiquement réduite pour qu'elle soit plus facile à transporter.

Hermione la remercia et la paya. Elle se saisit ensuite du carton et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans avoir une dernière fois salué Pansy de sa voix la plus mielleuse. Ce fut une fois dans la rue qu'elle s'autorisa à retirer le sourire hypocrite qu'elle avait plaqué sur son visage. Elle s'engagea dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dont la réputation avait changé du tout au tout depuis l'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort, et entra dans l'animalerie. Heureusement pour elle, la boutique était vide et elle put en ressortir quelques minutes après.

La jeune femme prit le chemin du retour, quand elle eu l'impression d'être suivie. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos, elle remarqua deux jeunes Mangemorts à quelques pas d'elle qui la regardaient droit dans les yeux. Une sueur froide glissa dans son dos, et elle accéléra le pas dans une vaine tentative pour les semer, hésitant à courir pour ne pas les inciter à la poursuivre directement. Malheureusement pour elle, elle sentit soudain une main l'attraper par l'épaule et la projeter contre un mur. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés par réflexe. Devant elle se trouvaient les deux Mangemorts qui la suivaient. Ils semblaient avoir une petite vingtaine, et tous deux arboraient un sourire méchant aux lèvres, visiblement heureux de leur trouvaille.

- Alors petite catin, on s'en va déjà ? Mais on n'a même pas encore eu le temps de jouer, lui susurra l'un en se rapprochant d'elle.

Hermione évalua rapidement ses chances. Elle était seule, sans arme et sans autorisation de transplaner, face à deux Mangemorts entrainés, armés et pourvus de tous les droits. Dans un effort désespéré, elle retroussa sa manche gauche, leur dévoilant ce qui pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie. Il s'agissait de trois tatouages qu'on lui avait faits six années auparavant : son numéro de matricule, tatoué dans le creux du poignet, et à peu près au milieu de l'avant-bras, une rose sous laquelle était inscrite S.B. La rose pour indiquer qu'elle travaillait dans la Maison Close de Madame Rose, et S.B pour Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Article 8-5, alinéa b de la nouvelle Constitution Sorcière établie par Voldemort, traitant du sort des Sang-de-Bourbe. _Toute Sang-de-Bourbe appartenant à une Maison Close aura l'interdiction d'avoir des rapports sexuels quels qu'ils soient et avec qu'elle personne qu'il soit, en dehors de son lieu de travail._ Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher.

- Voyons, répliqua le deuxième Mangemort, nous avons tous les droits.

Le premier Mangemort l'attrapa par le bras et la projeta dans une ruelle adjacente, qui était en réalité un cul-de-sac. Il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, et se colla contre elle. Hermione sentit avec dégoût sa langue remonter de la base de son cou à son oreille, dans laquelle il murmura :

- On va s'occuper de toi, petite Sang de Bourbe. Et tu peux me croire, quand on en aura fini, tu reviendras en boitant dans ton bordel. Mais si tu te montres assez gentille, peut-être que tu pourrais aimer ça.

Elle sentit la main du Mangemort glisser sous sa cape, puis remonter sous sa robe pour caresser ses cuisses, et remonter encore plus haut. En désespoir de cause, elle cria, espérant alerter quelqu'un. Aussitôt, le Mangemort qui s'occupait d'elle lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche, tandis que son comparse se retournait pour voir si personne ne regardait. Hermione ne réfléchit pas longtemps et mordit de toutes ses forces la main du Mangemort. Ce dernier cria et se recula d'un coup, regardant la marque des dents de la jeune femme qui apparaissait sur sa peau. Quand il posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle, Hermione sut qu'elle venait de faire une grossière erreur. La gifle qu'elle reçu lui projeta la tête en arrière, et elle sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, signe qu'il venait également de lui éclater la lèvre.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur elle et lui arracha sa cape, puis la retourna et la plaqua face contre le mur. Elle le sentit se coller contre elle et passer sa main sous sa propre robe de sorcier pour retirer sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon. Elle sentit à nouveau les mains du Mangemorts sur ses cuisses, qui remontaient pour lui retirer sa culotte. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son acolyte qui les regardait, un air vicieux au fond des yeux. Elle ferma les siens pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, tonna soudain une voix derrière eux.

Le Mangemort qui était s'apprêtait à la pénétrer s'arrêta net et Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix et réfréna une envie d'éclater en sanglots en voyant la personne qui les avait interrompus.

_Génial. Manquait plus que lui. Vient Malfoy, vient admirer le spectacle de la Sang de Bourbe qui se fait violer par tes petits potes. _

Elle vit le regard du blond glisser sur elle, et elle su qu'il l'avait reconnu. Elle s'attendait à voir son habituel sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres, mais au lieu de ça son visage se ferma un peu plus et il s'avança vers les deux Mangemorts. Hermione sentit les mains du Mangemort relâcher leur pression sur sa taille et il s'écarta un peu d'elle, remettant son pantalon.

- Je répète ma question, siffla Malfoy d'une voix très froide. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- C'est une pute, Malfoy, expliqua celui qui s'apprêtait à la violer quelques instants auparavant. On avait juste décidé de s'amuser un peu.

Le blond plissa ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux fentes gris acier. La colère suintait par tous ses pores, et Hermione était bien contente qu'elle ne soit visiblement pas dirigée contre elle.

- Premièrement, tu ne m'appelles pas Malfoy, mais _Monsieur_ Malfoy. On n'a pas gardé les hypogriffes ensemble. Deuxièmement, est-ce qu'elle porte la marque des Maisons Closes ?

- Je… Elle… balbutia misérablement le Mangemort en jetant un coup d'œil à son acolyte, qui restait muet comme une carpe.

- Est-ce qu'elle porte la marque ? s'exclama Draco Malfoy d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter les deux Mangemorts.

- Oui… Mais… Mais… Nous sommes des Mangemorts alors…

- Alors vous vous êtes dit que vous étiez au-dessus des lois fixées par notre Lord lui-même ? Regardez-vous… siffla Draco d'une voix méprisante. Mangemorts depuis à peine cinq minutes et vous pensez que vous avez tous les droits ? Vous étiez en patrouille sur le chemin de Traverse non ? Alors retournez-y, et la prochaine fois que je vous vois faillir à la mission qui vous a été donnée, je fais un rapport au Lord !

Les deux jeunes Mangemorts ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détalèrent de la ruelle, sous le regard perçant de Malfoy. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle. Cependant, elle sentit un nouveau frisson d'angoisse traverser son corps quand elle vit le blond s'approcher d'elle.

- Ça va, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

Toute trace de colère avait disparu de sa voix, laissant place à son habituelle froideur. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et hocha doucement de la tête. Il fouilla un instant dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier, et en ressortit un mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre meurtrie. Je suppose que je t'en… que je _vous_ en dois une, Monsieur Malfoy.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'ai juste demandé de le faire pour t'énerver. Et je te suis juste venu en aide parce que je n'aime pas voir une femme se faire violer, fut-elle Sang de Bourbe et horripilante comme toi.

Sa dernière phrase arracha à la jeune femme un petit sourire sans joie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le Chemin de Traverse, Granger ? Ta cape est à elle-seule un appel au viol.

- J'avais des courses à faire. Mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci encore.

Elle ramassa sa cape que le Mangemort lui avait arrachée, et se drapa dedans. Elle adressa un petit sourire de remerciement à Malfoy et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Je suppose que tu ne souhaite pas récupérer ton mouchoir ?

- Avec ton sang d'impure dessus ? Non merci. Garde-le, c'est sûrement le bien le plus précieux que tu puisses posséder, au vu de ta condition.

Hermione tressaillit, blessée par ses paroles. Quelques instants avant, il se montrait pourtant presque courtois avec elle. Sans un mot, elle rangea le mouchoir dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi en retour ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Mais ne soit pas pour autant soulagée, Granger. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Quelque chose me dit que nous allons être amenés à nous revoir très prochainement tous les deux.

Hermione se retint de lui répliquer qu'à sa connaissance, il ne fréquentait pas les bordels et les Sangs de Bourbe, et préféra le dépasser pour sortir du cul-de-sac.

- Eh, Granger, la héla-t-il. Je dois reconnaitre que je me suis trompé la dernière fois. En fait, t'es bien plus que baisable.

Elle ne se retourna pas, et continua son chemin, sentant le regard perçant de Draco Malfoy dans son dos, et devinant le sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas très très satisfaite du passage dans la cuisine entre Hermione et Madame Rose. <em>

Vos avis ?


	5. Omniprésence

_**Bonjour à toutes.**_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps mis à publier ce chapitre. J'ai commencé à l'écrire plus tard que prévu, et de plus je suis rentrée chez moi pour les vacances, ce qui fait que j'ai eu moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture que prévu. De plus, je souhaiterais faire une petite parenthèse "politique" et sûrement un peu rasoir. Que celles qui souhaitent directement passer à la lecture le fasse. A toutes mes lectrices françaises (et peut-être mes lecteurs aussi), vous savez que nous avons eu le premier tour des élections présidentielles dimanche dernier. Vous savez donc que le Front National, parti d'extrême droite, a récolté près de 20% des suffrages. C'est sur ce point que je souhaite m'arrêter, car je suis profondément révoltée. Révoltée que le pays qui se vante d'être la patrie mère des Droits de l'Homme, dont la devise est quand même "Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité", révoltée que ce pays trouve parmi ses électeurs presque 20% de personnes préférant voter pour le parti de la Haine, pour un parti xénophobe et conservateur. Révoltée de voir que les leçons du passé, qui nous ont quand même montré ce qui arrivait quand l'extrême droite était au pouvoir, ne soient pas retenues. Révoltée de voir que les personnes ayant voté pour la présidente du parti de la haine, que je ne nommerais pas, car elle est innommable, n'ont strictement rien compris. Révoltée de voir que c'est ce parti qui pourra faire pencher la balance au second tour. Révoltée de voir le candidat de l'UMP, parti descendant du RPR, de De Gaulle donc, est près à faire les yeux doux à un parti d'extrême droite dans l'unique but de gagner une élection. Tout cela me révolte et m'écœure profondément. J'attends donc le 6 mai.  
><strong>_

_**A part ça, et pour continuer sur une note un peu moins grave, je vais répondre à une question qui m'est souvent posée dans les reviews, à savoir "c'est quand la suite ?". J'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine, généralement le week end, et généralement le dimanche. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir pour la publication de ce chapitre, la date des publications peut fluctuer !  
><strong>_

_**GiselleLevy : **Tant mieux si le personnage de Madame Rose te plait, j'essayais de la rendre justement sympathique ! Et oui, elle prendra un peu plus d'importance au cours des prochains chapitres ; j'attendais en fait de voir la réaction des lecteurs et lectrices pour décider, et vu que ces réactions sont plutôt positives, elle gagnera en importance. Sinon, OUI c'est bien Lucius. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire "Hermione et Lucius". Et je pense que je vais réussir à relever ce défi. Tout du moins, il est relevé dans ma tête. J'espère qu'il le sera aussi à l'écrit et j'attends donc tes futures réactions ! ;)  
><em>

_**Miss-Writer33** : Contente de voir beaucoup de points positifs dans ta critique ! C'est sûr qu'il est moins plat que le précédent, et j'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira tout autant !  
><em>

_**Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** : Oooh pourtant je pensais pas que c'est ce chapitre qui pourrait être qualifié d'émotif !  
><em>

_**Lanamie** : Oui, Ron est mort lui aussi. Et oui, je me rends compte que les gens voient très mal Luna dans une Maison Close. Deux points à développer ultérieurement alors !  
><em>

_**FaithStrange** : Je rougis de voir que je t'ai rendue accro ! Par contre, je pense qu'il y a eu un léger malentendu, car Draco n'a pas revu Hermione avant la Maison Close. Soit tu parles de son rêve-souvenir du début, et dans ce cas il ne s'agit pas de Draco mais de son père (même si je comprends qu'il y ai pu avoir confusion), ou alors de l'altercation sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui se déroule une semaine APRÈS que Draco ait revu Hermione à la maison close.  
><em>

_**MaaNaa** : Concernant tes questions sur Pansy, tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre ! Ensuite, c'est bien Lucius qui viole Hermione, et je ne donnerais pas contre aucun indice concernant la suite de mon histoire ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. J'essaie justement d'être la moins vulgaire possible ; concernant les scènes de sexe, c'est vrai qu'elles sont quasiment indissociables de mon histoire. Soit rassurée, il n'y en aura pas dans ce chapitre !  
><em>

_**Prenses556 :** Oui, Malfoy toujours le même, "on change pas une équipe qui gagne" !  
><em>

_**Loufoca-Granger** : J'adore. Le "Lucius, c'est faites ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais" est exactement l'idée que je voulais faire passer. De même que la vision que je voulais donner de Madame Rose, celle qui n'a pas eu le "courage" d'entrer en Résistance pendant la guerre ouverte, et qui essaie de se racheter comme elle peut.  
><em>

_**S3iky0** : Tu m'as bien fait rire avec le SUPER Draco ! Je devrais peut-être lui faire broder ça sur sa cape...  
><em>

_**AudeHP43** : OMG. COMMENT FAIS-JE FAIRE POUR PASSER LES PORTES AVEC LE MELON QUE TU VIENS DE ME DONNER ? Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, tu me fais rougir, tiens !  
><em>

_**Jabelherdra** : Non, non, tu ne te trompes pas, c'est bien Lucius qui a violé Hermione et pas Draco.  
><em>

_**Nevermind the bollocks** : Wahou ! Alors là, je pensais pas que cette simple scène de rêve-souvenir pouvait déclencher autant d'imagination ! Désolée de te décevoir, mais je suis restée dans du classique, à savoir que c'est bien Lucius qui a violé Hermione, et pas Draco. Et justement, cette idée de Lucius sans scrupule sera explicitée dans les prochains chapitres.  
><em>

_**Vipere-Catin** : Et moi en grande sadique, je ne donnerais aucune indication quand à la suite de l'histoire... Mais si tu veux me faire part de tes scénarios, n'hésite pas !  
><em>

_**Emma-des-îles-974** : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à passer en diagonale dans ce chapitre : aucune scène de violence !  
><em>

_**Ancre** : Voilà, tu as exactement résumé la situation !  
><em>

_**Ptitepuce11** : Le fait est que je ne pouvais pas vraiment respecter le caractère d'Hermione des tomes d'HP. Déjà parce que l'histoire se passe 6 ans après : le personnage a donc forcément évolué, et encore plus au vu de ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5 : Omniprésence<strong>  
><em>

Il l'avait remarquée dès qu'elle était entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais qui aurait pu la manquer. Sa cape pourpre attirait tous les regards, criant au monde entier qu'elle était une prostituée. Il l'avait vu fendre la foule, la tête haute, indifférente aux murmures et aux regards. Il avait vu la manière dont les hommes la regardaient, s'imaginant très certainement en train de la prendre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? Elle n'est tout de même pas assez idiote pour croire qu'elle peut se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse comme si elle était une Sang-Pure ou une Sang-Mêlée…_

Draco profitait d'un temps de repos que lui avait accordé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avait décidé de profiter de son après-midi de libre pour retrouver des amis sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais il avait fallut qu'_elle _soit là au même moment. Ayant encore un peu de temps devant lui, il avait donc décidé de l'observer de loin, adossé contre un mur. Il l'a vit rentrer dans le magasin de Madame Guipure, bondé à cette heure de l'après-midi, disparaissant par la même occasion de son champ de vision.

Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il l'avait revu, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Heureusement pour lui, le Lord Noir l'avait tenu fort occupé cette semaine, l'empêchant de penser à elle trop souvent. Mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, surtout le soir s'il n'avait pas trouvé de compagne d'une nuit, cette entêtant odeur de jasmin et de rose lui montait à nouveau à la tête, bien que Tobby ait réussi à en faire disparaitre toutes les effluves de ses vêtements. Et avec cette odeur arrivaient des images très érotiques de Granger qu'il se détestait avoir.

Il rouvrit les yeux et reporta son attention sur la boutique de Madame Guipure. Quelques instants plus tard, Granger en ressortait. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le sourire hypocrite qui étirait ses lèvres, et qui disparu dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Draco la suivit, en se maintenant à une distance raisonnable, de façon à toujours l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Il la vit entrer dans une animalerie, et en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, avant de reprendre le chemin par lequel elle était venue.

Draco commençait à se diriger vers le salon de thé huppé où il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis, quand il aperçut deux jeunes Mangemorts, fraichement intronisés au vu de la pierre d'ambre qui ornait le M de leur cape, suivre Granger du regard. Le blond les reconnut comme étant deux des dernières recrues, envoyées en patrouille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prévenir tout attentat de la Résistance. Il les vit échanger un sourire malveillant et emboîter le pas à Granger, s'enfonçant à leur tour dans la ruelle qu'elle venait de prendre.

Draco fronça les sourcils et hésita sur la démarche à suivre. Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire de cette fille, et il valait mieux pour lui faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et aller à son rendez-vous. Après tout, en tant que prostituée de Maison Close, elle était protégée par la loi instaurée par le Lord Noir lui-même. D'un autre côté, au vu de l'air des deux Mangemorts, ils n'en auraient certainement rien à faire de la loi. Il hésita quelques instants supplémentaires, puis soupira et s'élança à la suite des deux Mangemorts. Malheureusement, la foule présente en ce mercredi après-midi freinait considérablement sa progression, et il mit un moment avant d'atteindre la ruelle. Quand il y arriva cette dernière était déserte. Prudemment, il s'engagea dedans, quand il entendit un cri. Pressant le pas, il atteignit bientôt un cul-de-sac sur la gauche de la ruelle, et s'arrêta net devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Un des Mangemorts avait plaqué Granger face contre un mur et remonté sa robe sur ses hanches, son pantalon descendu juste assez pour pouvoir pénétrer la jeune femme. L'autre Mangemort les regardait, oubliant visiblement son rôle de guet. Draco sentit la colère s'insinuer en lui, et il s'engagea un peu plus dans le cul-de-sac.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna-t-il.

Le Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à violer Granger s'arrêta net et se retourna vers lui en même temps que son acolyte. Ils semblèrent le reconnaitre tout de suite, ou tout du moins virent à l'émeraude qui ornait le M qu'il était d'un rang bien plus élevé que lui. Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme et lu le désespoir dans son regard. Il sentit son visage se fermer un peu plus, et serra les poings. Il s'avança encore un peu vers les Mangemort, qui se liquéfiaient à vue d'œil.

- Je répète ma question, siffla-t-il de sa voix la plus froide. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

- C'est une pute, Malfoy, tenta misérablement le Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à violer la jeune femme. On avait juste décidé de s'amuser un peu.

Draco plissa ses yeux, sentant la colère augmenter d'un nouveau cran en lui. Non seulement cet abruti s'apprêtait à violer une femme, et par là à enfreindre une loi, mais en plus il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis, ou tout du moins d'un rang hiérarchique équivalent.

- Premièrement, tu ne m'appelles pas Malfoy, mais _Monsieur_ Malfoy. On n'a pas gardé les hypogriffes ensemble. Deuxièmement, est-ce qu'elle porte la marque des Maisons Closes ?

- Je… Elle… balbutia misérablement le Mangemort en jetant un coup d'œil à son acolyte, qui restait muet comme une carpe.

- Est-ce qu'elle porte la marque ? répéta-t-il impatiemment.

- Oui… Mais… Mais… Nous sommes des Mangemorts alors…

- Alors vous vous êtes dit que vous étiez au-dessus des lois fixées par notre Lord lui-même ? Regardez-vous… siffla Draco de sa voix la plus méprisante.. Mangemorts depuis à peine cinq minutes et vous pensez que vous avez tous les droits ? Vous étiez en patrouille sur le chemin de Traverse non ? Alors retournez-y, et la prochaine fois que je vous vois faillir à la mission qui vous a été donnée, je fais un rapport au Lord !

Un intense sentiment de satisfaction s'empara de lui quand il les vit détaler comme des lapins. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin de la ruelle, puis se tourna vers Granger. Cette dernière s'était laissée glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre, genoux ramenés contre la poitrine.

_Bien. Tu as fait ton bon samaritain. Maintenant, tu te casses._

Il allait partir mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Peut-être était-ce l'apparente fragilité de la jeune femme. Ou peut-être autre chose. Toujours est-il que plutôt que tourner les talons et s'en aller, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui, et il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur.

- Ça va Granger ?

La colère avait disparu de son être, laissant place à son habituelle froideur envers la jeune femme. Elle hocha simplement la tête, et il remarqua enfin sa lèvre fendue d'où coulait toujours un peu de sang, et qui commençait à enfler. Retenant une remarque cinglante sur le fait qu'elle pourrait au moins lui répondre avec des mots, il préféra lui tendre un mouchoir.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'en saisissant et en essuyant le sang. Je suppose que je t'en… que je _vous_ en dois une, Monsieur Malfoy.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me vouvoie et qu'elle m'appelle Monsieur Malfoy tout d'un coup ? Ah oui. Parce que je lui ai ordonné de le faire la dernière fois._

- Ne m'appelle comme ça, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'ai juste demandé de le faire pour t'énerver. Et je te suis juste venue en aide parce que je n'aime pas que voir une femme se faire violer, fut-elle Sang de Bourbe et horripilante comme toi.

Il fut satisfait de voir un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres, fut-il sans joie. Aussitôt, il se gifla mentalement d'être aussi compatissant et agréable envers une Sang-de-Bourbe.

_Tu es Draco Malfoy, tu es Draco Malfoy. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle t'est inférieure. Tu es méprisant envers elle._

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur le Chemin de Traverse, Granger ? ajouta-t-il. Ta cape est à elle-seule un appel au viol.

- J'avais des courses à faire. Mais je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci encore.

Il pouvait sentir son trouble et sa gêne. Mais est-elle gênée d'avoir été sauvée par un Mangemort, ou bien parce que le Mangemort en question s'avérait être son pire ennemi ? Attrapant sa cape, elle se releva et se drapa dedans. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire qu'il interpréta comme un remerciement, et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas récupérer ton mouchoir ? lui dit-elle.

- Avec ton sang d'impure dessus ? Non merci. Garde-le, c'est sûrement le bien le plus précieux que tu puisses posséder, au vu de ta condition.

_Bien. Méprisant. C'est exactement comme ça que tu dois être._

Il vit dans ses yeux que ses paroles l'avaient blessée. Sans un mot, elle rangea le mouchoir dans la poche de sa cape. Nul doute qu'il allait bientôt empester la rose et le jasmin. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder en chiens de faïence, et il en profita pour la détailler du regard, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait mûri de visage, laissant derrière elle les derniers traits d'adolescence. Son visage était maintenant celui d'une vraie femme. Et d'une très belle femme. Elle avait même réussi à discipliner ses putains de cheveux qui ressemblaient plus à un buisson mal taillé du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Maintenant, ils étaient juste bouclés, lui donnant un petit côté sauvage impossible à trouver chez une Sang-Pure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda-t-elle, l'interrompant dans sa contemplation.

- Je n'ai pas encore d'idée. Mais ne soit pas pour autant soulagée, Granger. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Quelque chose me dit que nous allons être amenés à nous revoir très prochainement tous les deux.

_D'accord. Pourquoi, par Merlin, viens-tu de sortir une énormité pareille ? Tu es un Malfoy. Tu ne couches pas avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe. _

Il vit qu'elle se retenait de lui jeter une réplique bien cinglante. A la place, elle préféra le dépasser et s'éloigna pour sortir du cul-de-sac. Elle allait disparaitre à sa vue, quand il la héla.

- Eh Granger ! Je dois reconnaitre que je me suis trompé la dernière fois. En fait, t'es bien plus que baisable.

Elle ne réagit pas et continua son chemin. Un mince sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, sa cape voletant doucement au rythme de ses pas. Au bout de quelques instants, il se décida lui aussi à bouger, et rejoignit le Chemin de Traverse.

Blaise, Pansy Parkinson et Theodore Nott l'attendaient déjà devant le salon de thé où ils avaient prévu de se réunir. A leur entrée, le silence se fit tandis qu'on les regardait passer avec un respect teinté de crainte. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient à eux seuls représentatifs des familles de Sang-Pur les plus influentes du moment, et symbolisaient la future élite de Mangemorts qui allait prendre la place des actuels.

Ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, au fond de la pièce. Aussitôt, la propriétaire du salon de thé apparu à côté d'eux pour prendre leur commande, tout en s'étalant en courbettes et autres phrases mielleuses.

- Devinez qui je viens de voir chez Madame Guipure, sourit méchamment Pansy une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls. La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ! Vous saviez qu'elle se prostituait ?

- Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, Pansy, sourit Blaise. Elle est plutôt connue.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut vouloir payer pour se la faire, renifla la brune d'un ton méprisant. Après tout elle ne doit pas valoir grand-chose au lit…

Ils interrompirent un instant leur conversation en voyant leur commande arriver. Ils laissèrent la propriétaire déposer leur tasse de thé respective devant eux, ainsi qu'un grand plat en argent recouvert de pâtisseries sur la table. Elle se répandit de nouveau en courbettes, avant de les laisser seuls.

Draco resta le regard obstinément baissé sur sa tasse de thé, priant Merlin pour que Pansy se taise ou change de sujet. _Pourquoi_ Granger devait-elle devenir le centre des préoccupations ?

- En tout cas, continua Pansy après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, j'ai au moins la certitude qu'aucun de mes proches ou de mes amis ne s'est… corrompus avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- J'ai déjà couché avec elle, lâcha Theodore avec son flegme habituel.

A ces mots, Pansy s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de thé qu'elle recracha de manière très peu élégante par les narines. Reposant sa tasse, elle posa sa serviette devant sa bouche et toussa, Blaise lui tapota gentiment le dos en signe d'amitié. Draco quand à lui avait arrêté sa tasse à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres pour porter son regard de glace sur Nott. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de la petite bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, puisqu'il se saisit négligemment d'une pâtisserie pour la porter à sa bouche. Draco et Blaise échangèrent un regard, et le métis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et contrairement à ce que tu affirmes, Pansy, continua Theodore d'un ton tranquille, elle vaut quelque chose au lit. Vraiment. Tu peux demander à tous les sorciers fréquentant les maisons closes et assez riches pour se la payer : ils te répondront la même chose que moi.

Blaise étouffa un petit rire dans sa tasse, ce qui lui valu un regard glacial de la part de la brune.

- Parce que je suppose que tu te l'es tapé aussi, Zabini ? siffla-t-elle.

- Non, chère Pansy. Enfin, tout du moins pas encore.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ? Vu qu'apparemment elle est _si_ exceptionnelle.

- Une promesse que j'ai faite.

Bien qu'il ai de nouveau plongé le regard dans sa tasse, Draco pu sentir le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui, et devina le léger sourire qui devait étirer ses lèvres. Il se retint de ne pas lui jeter un de ses regards Malfoyen dignes d'un Avada Kedavra, et préféra avaler tranquillement sa gorgée de thé. A peine eut-il reposé sa tasse sur la table qu'il sentit la main de Pansy caresser doucement la sienne.

- En tout cas, fit cette dernière, je suis ravie que Draco ait encore certains principes. Heureusement que tous les Malfoy sont élevés avec une bonne morale qui les empêche de coucher avec _n'importe quoi_. N'est-ce pas Draco.

- Exactement, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en plongeant ses yeux dans celui de Pansy.

Elle caressa doucement le dos de sa main avant de reprendre une autre gorgée de thé. Draco resta à la regarder quelques instants de plus. Pansy avait bien changé depuis Poudlard, tant physiquement que mentalement. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, laissant derrière eux l'image de l'adolescente pour faire place à celle d'une vraie femme. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, adoucissant par là son visage. En plus d'être devenue une belle jeune femme, elle venait également d'une des familles de Sangs-Pur les plus renommés, et avait gagné du galon pendant ces six dernières années, faisant aujourd'hui partie du cercle des intimes de Voldemort. Totalement dévouée à son Maitre, certains Mangemorts allaient même jusqu'à la comparer à la défunte Bellatrix Lestrange. Selon Draco, ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient proches de la vérité. Pansy avait également changé mentalement, devenant plus autoritaire, plus despotique et parfois paranoïaque, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa tante. Cependant, sa beauté, son lignage et son actuelle notoriété semblaient être des raisons suffisantes pour qu'on décide de la marier à Draco Malfoy.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Pansy se tourna de nouveau vers le blond, cette fois-ci un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur celle du jeune homme et se tourna vers Blaise et Théodore.

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais nos fiançailles seront officiellement annoncées dans un peu plus de trois semaines. Apparemment, c'est le temps qu'il faut à ma mère pour organiser une soirée digne de ce nom. Vous êtes bien sûrs tous deux conviés.

Blaise et Theodore leur adressèrent les félicitations d'usage, tandis que Draco s'efforçait de paraitre aussi enjoué que possible pour éviter un futur interrogatoire de la part de son meilleur ami. On lui avait annoncé la _bonne nouvelle_ environ une semaine auparavant, à un dîner réunissant plusieurs des grandes familles de Sangs-Pur. Bien sûr, il aurait pu tomber sur pire que Pansy. Mais Pansy avait toujours été sa meilleure amie, et jamais la fille avec qui il pensait se marier. Bien sûr, ils avaient été plus proches que de simples amis à diverses occasions, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Du moins pour lui.

Ils bavardèrent encore une bonne heure, puis Theodore et Blaise s'en allèrent les premiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco et Pansy décidèrent à leur tour de quitter le salon de thé. En bon gentleman, le blond raccompagna la jeune femme jusqu'au point de transplanage.

- Tu m'accueilles dans ton lit ce soir ? demanda Pansy avant de transplaner.

- Pas ce soir, Pans'.

- Ça fait une semaine que tu me dis ça. J'ai envie de toi, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en pressant ses formes féminines contre lui.

- Pas ce soir, Pansy, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, fanfaronna-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans un « pop » sonore.

: : : : :

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, un mal de tête cuisant lui vrillant le crâne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Au vu des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient les lourdes tentures, la journée devait être déjà bien avancée.

Le jeune homme se redressa péniblement dans son lit et en se passant une main sur le visage, et se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu. Un coup d'œil sur le côté lui permis de reconnaitre la jeune femme qui dormait encore. Comme les six nuits précédentes, il avait recommencé et appelé Pansy pour coucher avec elle. Depuis qu'il avait revu Granger sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'ancienne Gryffondor peuplait ses nuits de rêves tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres. S'il avait réussi à tenir la première nuit, en se réveillant avec une érection à en faire pâlir d'envie plus d'un, il avait capitulé et appelé Pansy la nuit suivante. Et la nuit d'après. Le scénario était toujours à peu près le même. Soit il commençait par se soûler en début de soirée s'il avait décidé de résister à l'envie d'appeler sa future fiancée pour la sauter, ou il capitulait directement et lui envoyait un message. La jeune femme arrivait généralement dans les minutes qui suivaient, vêtue d'une tenue affriolante, une moue satisfaite aux lèvres. S'en suivait une partie de baise sauvage qui le laissait épuisé et lui permettait de passer une nuit sans que Granger ne vienne visiter ses rêves.

Avec un soupir las, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, dont une nuisette en dentelle noire à moitié déchirée.

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Pansy, Draco se leva silencieusement pour se rendre dans la salle de bains rattachée à sa chambre. La vision que lui offrit le miroir était loin d'être flatteuse. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et de larges cernes s'étendaient sous eux. De plus, sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, faisant ressortir l'énorme suçon que Pansy lui avait laissé dans le cou. Il grimaça en passant sa main dessus. Elle était bien la seule qu'il autorisait à le marquer ainsi. Enfin, un sort et sa peau retrouverait sa blancheur immaculée.

Draco se glissa sous la douche, laissant avec délice l'eau glisser sur son corps. Il resta un long moment sous le jet brûlant, quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, un corps féminin se collait contre le sien dans son dos, et la main de Pansy s'enroula autour de son sexe avant de commencer un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient. Il s'arracha à la délicieuse caresse en se tournant vers elle.

- Non, Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, ni cette nuit, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es, tu sais exactement pourquoi je te demande de venir.

- Et bien, est-ce une manière de parler à sa future fiancée et future épouse ? s'exclama-t-elle en le poussant pour se glisser à son tour sous le jet brûlant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que Draco Malfoy m'appelle uniquement parce qu'il a l'esprit tourmenté. Et je ne reste pas longtemps, juste le temps de prendre une douche et de boire le café que tu vas gentiment m'offrir pour services rendus cette nuit. Profite de tes derniers instants de célibat avant que je ne vienne m'installer définitivement ici.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent leur douche ensemble. Draco en sortit le premier et tendit un peignoir à Pansy.

De retour dans la chambre, la brune métamorphosa les restes de sa nuisette en dentelle en une robe de sorcier bordeaux pendant que Draco sortait une chemise gris anthracite et un pantalon noir de son immense penderie.

- Pourquoi tu ne portes plus jamais de robes de sorcier ? demanda Pansy en regardant le blond s'habiller.

- Même si je déteste tout ce qui se rapporte aux Moldus, je dois reconnaitre qu'ils ont les meilleurs tailleurs. Et les robes de sorcier me font ressembler à un épouvantail. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en porte toujours une quand je vois le Lord.

Il savait que Pansy était totalement dévouée à Voldemort, et ne manquait donc jamais une occasion de faire son lèche-botte quand il était en sa présence, s'assurant ainsi une alliée précieuse.

Une fois près, ils descendirent à la cuisine où leur petit déjeuner se transforma en brunch au vu de l'heure déjà avancée. Pansy partit enfin, lui rappelant qu'il pouvait l'appeler le soir même s'il avait de nouveau besoin de ses services.

- Qui te dit que je ne ferais pas appel à quelqu'un d'autre ? avait-il répliqué.

- Et bien vu que tu as déjà couché avec la quasi-totalité des Sangs-Pur de moins de trente ans, et au moins la moitié des Sangs-Mêlé, du monde sorcier anglais, et que tu fais quand même toujours appel à moi, j'en déduis que je suis la meilleure baiseuse que tu connaisses. Ça et le fait qu'on est bientôt fiancés.

Draco n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'elle avait déjà transplané. Tout en songeant que Pansy était plutôt celle qui rappliquait dès qu'il la sifflait, il alla se verser une nouvelle tasse de café et monta dans son bureau où l'attendait la traditionnelle pile de courrier du matin.

Laissant de côté les invitations mondaines, il grimaça en découvrant une lettre scellée du seau de la Marque des Ténèbres, indiquant que le Lord Noir en personne lui écrivait. Depuis environ une semaine, sa relation avec Voldemort n'avait pas été au beau fixe. Tout avait commencé le jour où il avait revu Granger sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait été convoqué le soir même par le Lord Noir, qui avait reçu une plainte des deux jeunes Mangemorts, ces derniers arguant que Draco était venu en aide à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Le blond avait réussi à s'en sortir plutôt bien en avançant le fait qu'il avait juste fait appliquer la loi établie par le Lord Noir. Malgré cette habile courbette, Voldemort l'avait désormais à l'œil, et ne manquait pas de le réprimander à sa manière… c'est-à-dire à coups de Doloris. Rien que cette semaine, il avait été convoqué de nouveau trois fois, à chaque fois pour avoir remis en question l'autorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pour s'être montré trop laxistes lors de l'arrestation d'opposants. A vrai dire, Draco savait qu'il ne gardait sa place de favori que grâce à l'affection que Voldemort lui portait, ainsi qu'à Pansy. Encore une fois, son futur mariage le sauvait.

Dans sa courte missive, Voldemort n'expliquait pas pourquoi il désirait le voir, lui ordonnant juste de se rendre au Manoir Malfoy pour quatorze heures. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la lourde pendule du bureau. Treize heures cinquante-cinq.

_Merde_.

Le blond jaillit de son fauteuil et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Il enfila rapidement une paire de chaussures et arracha une robe de sorcier de son cintre avant de l'enfiler maladroitement. Il se saisit ensuite de sa cape et de sa baguette et redescendit en quatrième vitesse au salon du rez-de-chaussée. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, puis y jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire le Manoir Malfoy.

Il fut accueilli à sa sortie de l'âtre côté Manoir Malfoy par la baguette de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ce dernier, en reconnaissant le fils Malfoy, rengaina son arme et se rassit dans le canapé. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Draco se hâta de sortir du salon tout en chassant du revers de la main la suie qui s'était installée sur ses vêtements.

D'un pas rapide, il monta au premier étage et se dirigea vers l'ancien bureau de son père, qu'il avait également cédé au Lord Noir. La porte avait été mal refermée et restait très légèrement entrouverte, assez cependant pour permettre au jeune homme d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce. En l'occurrence, le Lord était en train de parler. Draco cru d'abord qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce, et s'arrêta donc à côté de la porte. Il remarqua ensuite que le Lord s'exprimait d'une voix saccadée, et compris qu'il parlait en réalité tout seul.

- Il est mort, il est mort… Oui mais la Résistance se fait plus forte, alors… Non, il est mort, je l'ai tué de ma main… Mais son corps n'a pas été retrouvé… Mais c'est parce que j'ai détruit jusqu'à la plus infime parcelle de lui… Oui, il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort.

Voyant qu'il s'était arrêté de parler, Draco se décida à toquer à la porte. Un sec « entrez » lui répondit. Le jeune homme obéit, et prit cette fois soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Le Lord Noir était assis derrière un imposant bureau fait dans un bois presque noir, dans un immense fauteuil recouvert de velours vers foncé, ressemblant davantage à un trône. Paresseusement déployé autour du dossier, se trouvait le nouveau serpent de Voldemort, Nasca.

- Ah, mon cher Draco. Toujours aussi ponctuel. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi donc, dit le Lord Noir en désignant le siège en face de son bureau.

Draco obéit immédiatement et pris place. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, Voldemort scrutant son Mangemort de ses yeux rouges, s'amusant de savoir Draco mal à l'aise.

- Mon cher Draco, je pense que tu as retenu la petite discussion que nous avons eu la dernière fois à propos de ton… manquement au devoir, poursuivit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

- Oui, Maitre, répondit le blond en se remémorant la discussion en question qui s'était en réalité faite à coup de Doloris. Et je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir déçu.

- Oublions cela. Je t'ai fait venir car il y a eu un nouvel… _incident_ sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ces vermines se faisant appeler résistants ont fait exploser une maison qui s'avérait être un de nos QG. Ils ont tué deux Mangemorts et en ont grièvement blessé six. Je veux que tu prennes Rabastan Lestrange avec toi pour aller enquêter. Je veux que vous trouviez qui est à l'origine de cet attentat, et que vous me les rameniez ici, au Manoir Malfoy.

- Bien Maitre.

- Tu peux disposer.

Draco se leva de son siège et s'inclina face au Mage Noir, avant de sortir du bureau. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur sur cette mission, et qu'il devait trouver les responsables. Mais il devait d'abord trouver Rabastan.

Le jeune homme redescendit au salon du rez-de-chaussée, où Rodolphus se trouvait encore, toujours assis dans le canapé.

- Lestrange, tu sais où est ton frère ? demanda Draco.

- Voyons voir… Nous sommes lundi après-midi… Tel que je le connais il doit encore trainer dans les bordels. On dirait que le petit Malfoy va devoir aller se frotter à la Cour des Miracles, ironisa Roldolphus.

Draco le fusilla du regard. Il détestait quand le mari de sa défunte tante s'adressait à lui comme s'il était encore un adolescent sans expérience. Visiblement, il n'avait pas digéré le fait de voir une nouvelle génération de Mangemort accéder rapidement au cercle des intimes de Voldemort, au détriment de sa propre place.

- Roldolphus, je suis pressé, siffla Draco. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis en mission pour le Lord avec ton frère, et j'ai besoin de le trouver rapidement. Je pense que tu n'as pas envie de le Lord apprenne que j'ai perdu du temps à le chercher parce que tu refusais de m'aider.

- Très bien, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter… Tente la Maison de Bastet, je sais qu'il s'y rend régulièrement. Il y dépense des fortunes pour sauter les prostituées qui s'y trouve.

- La Maison de Bastet ?

- C'est ça.

_Et merde._

* * *

><p><em>Je vous laisse de quoi cogiter concernant le chapitre 6 !<br>_


	6. La fierté de la lionne

_**Je me prosterne à vos pieds pour implorer votre clémence. J'ai mis BEAUCOUP trop de temps à poster ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse. **_

_**A vrai dire, j'aurais même pu le poster hier soir, mais bon... Tout le monde sait que ce n'était pas vraiment une soirée comme les autres ;)**_

_**Et je ne vais pas tellement faire plus de zèle d'écriture dans les prochains jours, puisque mes partiels commencent jeudi et se déroulent jusqu'au mardi 15. Vous devriez donc avoir le chapitre 7 pour pour le week end du 19.  
><strong>_

_**Vipere-Catin : **Que de suppositions dis-donc ! Mais c'est très bien ;) Et oui, on peut donc dire que grâce à Hermione, Pansy profite de Draco !  
><em>

_**Lanamie** : Même sous la torture, je ne dirai rien ! Et malheureusement tu n'en sauras pas plus dans ce chapitre...  
><em>

_**FaithStrange** : J'aime déchainer les passions parmi mes lectrices ! Mais s'il te plait, ne te jette pas par la fenêtre en faisant une crise d'apoplexie, sans quoi tu ne verras pas la (légère) scène Draco / Hermione de ce chapitre !  
><em>

_**Nevermind the bollocks** : A propos de la dernière scène du chapitre 4 que j'ai inclus dans le chapitre 5 du point de vue de Draco, c'est parce que je trouvais que j'avais justement fait intervenir Draco comme Zorro-qui-surgit-hors-de-la-nuit, et je voulais apporter une certaine explication, pas qu'il apparaisse comme ça, pouf-pouf-tralala. Par contre je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas (vraiment) de Théo / Hermione à proprement parler ;) Et pour le personnage de Pansy, je ne l'ai pas encore totalement développé, on en découvrira plus dans les prochains chapitres.  
><em>

_**Miss-Writer33** : Oui, j'ai vu pas mal d'avis mitigé sur la reprise de la dernière scène du chapitre 4 du point de vue de Draco. En fait, j'avais un peu trop l'impression de l'avoir fait arriver comme le grand sauveur sans aucune explication, comme par magie en fait, et je souhaitais donc apporter une explication. Pour Pansy, je n'ai pas encore totalement développer son personnage dans ce chapitre, mais je le ferai dans les prochains.  
><em>

_**GiselleLevy** : Voilà au moins une lectrice qui aura bien aimer voir le "POV Draco" ! Sinon en effet, je voulais totalement éviter le personnage de Pansy transie d'amour pour Draco. En fait je l'imagine avec plusieurs facettes, et j'exploiterai son personnage plus en profondeur dans les prochains chapitres. Et même si ta review subjective est assez drôle à lire, je préfère quand même l'objective !  
><em>

_**Ancre** : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre, mais le voici le voilà le chapitre 6 !  
><em>

_**Jabelherdra** : Mais pourquoi tout de suite Rabastan avec Hermione ? ;)  
><em>

_**AudeHP43** : Oh nom je t'en prie, continue, mon ego surdimensionné à besoin d'être nourri ^^  
><em>

_**People-Leave** : Tant de compliments, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que le chapitre 6 sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
><em>

_**Loufoca-Granger** : J'aime l'euphémisme "en train de bien s'amuser" : on dirait presque qu'ils sont en train de jouer aux petits chevaux ! Blague à part, mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que Rabastan sera FORCEMENT avec Hermione, hein ? ;)  
><em>

_**Tulusito** : Et oui pourtant j'ai osé ! Et merci pour tous ces compliments :)  
><em>

_**DreamJess** : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, Draco est justement le personnage dont je voulais le plus respecter le caractère.  
><em>

_**S3iky0** : Oui pour moi Théo est l'incarnation même du britannique flegmatique qui peut te balancer n'importe quoi sur le ton le plus anodin possible. Et j'avoue ne pas encore avoir décidé si ce serait un Happy End ou non.  
><em>

_**Lys O'Heaven** : Oh non, j'ai beaucoup trop de "respect" pour le personnage d'Hermione pour en faire une larve soumise !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : La fierté de la<strong> **lionne**  
><em>

De jour, l'imposante bâtisse qu'était la Maison de Bastet ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une simple maison cossue. Seule le corps féminin à tête de lionne qui ornait le haut de la porte d'entrée trahissait la fonction première de l'endroit.

A cette heure peu avancée de l'après-midi, personne ne se pressait devant les portes, et il ne devait y avoir que très peu de clients à l'intérieur : Draco ne craignait donc pas que l'on apprenne que l'unique héritier des Malfoy se rendait dans une maison close, et que sa réputation en soit entachée.

Il pénétra d'un pas vif dans la maison close. Sans adresser un regard à la jeune femme qui tenait le vestibule, il entra dans le cœur dans la maison. La jeune femme en question se précipita à sa suite.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur, attendez, vous n'avez pas payé l'entrée ! Et je dois prendre votre baguette !

- Je ne viens pas pour… consommer, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je viens chercher quelqu'un.

- Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous laisser garder votre baguette.

- Dites-moi simplement où se trouve Rabastan Lestrange.

- Monsieur…

- Très bien, puisqu'il faut tout faire soi-même ici…

Le regard perçant de Draco scruta toute la pièce à la recherche du Mangemort. Malheureusement pour lui, les seules personnes présentes étaient trois prostituées et leurs futurs clients. Aucun de ces derniers n'était Rabastan. Le regard de Draco passa alternativement sur les couloirs menant aux salons privés et sur l'escalier conduisant aux chambres des étages supérieurs, ne sachant pas par où commencer. A côté de lui, la jeune femme tenant l'entrée continuait de protester, réclamant la baguette du jeune homme.

A ce moment, une autre personne entra dans son champ de vision, s'approchant de lui. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, qu'il devina être la propriétaire de l'établissement. Elle portait une robe en soie vert bouteille et ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés étaient nattés sur le côté par un ruban de même couleur que sa robe. Il se dégageait de sa personne une certaine autorité qui impressionna Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, le salua-t-elle respectueusement en arrivant à sa hauteur. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je viens chercher un de mes collègues. Rabastan Lestrange. Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que je le trouve rapidement.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. Cependant, je ne peux vous autoriser à rester armé dans mon établissement. Ceci est mon unique règle, et j'entends qu'elle soit respectée. Donnez-moi votre baguette, et je vous indiquerai volontiers où se trouve Monsieur Lestrange. Bien évidemment, vous la récupérerez à la sortie.

Draco hésita quelques instants supplémentaires, considérant la femme en face de lui, qui avait tendu sa main vers lui, attendant qu'il y dépose sa baguette. Finalement, il obtempéra et lui donna sa baguette. Elle le remercia et la remit à la jeune femme de l'accueil, qui s'empressa de repartir à son poste.

- Maintenant que j'ai fait ce que vous désiriez, où se trouve Rabastan Lestrange ?

Toujours souriante, Madame Rose sortit sa propre baguette et fit apparaitre un parchemin entre ses longs doigts fins. Elle le parcouru rapidement du regard, puis le fit disparaitre et rangea sa baguette.

- Chambre 8. C'est au premier étage, le numéro sera indiqué sur la porte. Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

- Je trouverai.

Il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers l'escalier et monta au premier étage, se trouvant face à un long couloir éclairé par des chandeliers. Une ribambelle de portes s'étalaient de chaque côté, chacune portant un numéro. Il s'arrêta devant celle arborant un 8 dorée et hésita un instant, avant de finalement entrer brusquement sans frapper.

La première chose qu'il vit en pénétrant dans la chambre fut le dos de la prostituée qui chevauchait Rabastan, lui-même couché sur le lit. Il fallut que quelques secondes à Draco pour reconnaitre la longue chevelure bouclée.

_Evidemment. Sur toutes les putes que compte ce bordel, il fallait que ce soit elle…_

Le couple s'était pétrifié à son entrée. Granger ne bougeait pas, n'osant visiblement pas jeter un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Rabastan se redressa et sa tête apparue par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut le blond.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que je trouverais Draco Malfoy dans un bordel… Tu veux partager ? Par contre, je te préviens qu'il faudra y mettre le prix.

- Non, je ne viens pas pour _partager_, répliqua Draco d'un ton très sec. Le Lord vient de nous donner une mission. Alors tu vas te bouger le cul, tu te rhabilles et tu viens avec moi.

- Calme-toi, jeune Malfoy. Le Lord n'est certainement pas à une ou deux minutes près, et comme tu as pu le constater, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton Hermione Granger, j'étais _légèrement_ occupé quand tu nous as interrompus. De plus, j'estime payer assez cher pour en profiter, alors tu vas au moins me laisser finir.

Draco regarda la jeune femme, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le mur droit devant elle. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses, et attendait visiblement les directives du Mangemort se trouvant toujours en elle. Le blond put cependant discerner la légère rougeur qui colorait ses joues, signe qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise de le savoir dans la pièce.

Il reporta son attention sur Rabastan, qui le fixait toujours, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Tu as dix minutes, douche et habillage compris, répondit-il d'une voix très sèche tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends Malfoy, pas la peine de sortir. Tu peux rester regarder, t'es pas une tarlouze, non ?

Draco se pétrifia et se tourna lentement vers son acolyte. Sans un mot, et surtout sans relever l'insulte homophobe, il allait se poster contre un mur et croisa les bras, dardant son regard de glace sur le couple. Satisfait, Rabastan reporta son attention sur Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il lui administra une claque sèche sur la fesse, l'incitant à reprendre ce qu'elle avait arrêté quelques instants plus tôt. La jeune femme obéit, et replaça ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, tout en recommençant à onduler des hanches sur lui. Il s'agrippa bien vite à ses hanches, accentuant le mouvement en le ponctuant de coups de bassin de plus en plus violent. La brune rejeta sa longue chevelure bouclée en arrière tout en haletant plus fort, et s'accrocha aux barreaux du montant du lit tout en accélérant à son tour ses mouvements de hanches, se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme des gémissements et des soupirs de son amant.

Draco se devait de reconnaitre qu'elle savait y faire. Très bien même, au vu de l'érection qui naissait vitesse grand V dans son pantalon. Il remercia Merlin d'avoir pensé à garder sa robe de sorcier en sortant de chez le Lord Noir, et qui masquait donc son excitation. Il se surprit même à se dire qu'il s'y prendrait beaucoup mieux que ce bourrin de Rabastan s'il se trouvait à sa place en ce moment-même.

Sur le lit, les deux amants semblaient sur le point d'atteindre le paroxysme. Dans un grognement plus fort que les autres, Rabastan se cambra sur le matelas et se répandit dans la jeune femme, avant de se laisser retomber, en la tenant toujours par les hanches. Hermione continua pendant quelques instants ses mouvements de bassins avant de se stopper à son tour en laissant échapper un long soupir qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un gémissement de contentement. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, puis Rabastan lui administra une nouvelle claque sur les fesses.

- Parfaite, comme toujours. Tu peux aller te laver. Monsieur Malfoy va être assez courtois pour te laisser passer avant moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne répondit rien. Prenant ça pour un accord tacite, Hermione se leva sans un regard pour lui et entra dans la salle de bains. Le blond suivit le mouvement gracile de ses hanches et de ses fesses jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière elle. Il reporta alors son attention sur Rabastan, qui avait ramené un drap sur ses hanches et s'étirait comme un chat dans le lit.

- Quoi ? fit-il en voyant le regard hargneux de Malfoy posé sur lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Et bien, je pensais que la scène à laquelle tu viens d'assister répondrait à ta question…

- Je veux savoir ce que tu fabriques _ici_ plutôt qu'au Manoir ?

- Cela te surprendras peut-être, mais je préfère passer mon temps libre à des choses agréables plutôt qu'à rester me morfondre au Manoir en attendant les ordres du Maitre. Et dans la liste des choses agréables, la Sang-de-Bourbe du défunt Potter arrive assez bien placée. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi tu ne te l'es pas encore faite. Vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble, si je ne me trompe ?

- Je ne…

_- Couche pas avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe_. Je sais, Malfoy. Tout le monde le sait. Tu devrais te créer ton propre blason et broder dessus cette devise, ironisa Rabastan en ignorant le regard furieux de Draco. A part ça, qu'elle est la mission du Maitre?

- Il y a eu un attentat à un de nos QG, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le Lord est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un acte de la Résistance, et il nous charge de trouver les coupables et de les lui amener.

- Ce n'est pas la Brigade qui est chargée de s'occuper de la Résistance normalement ?

- Tant que ça reste du collage d'affiches et de la propagande, oui. Là, ça dépasse leurs compétences.

: : : : :

Hermione referma doucement la porte de la salle de bains et s'adossa contre. Elle s'autorisa alors à soupirer longuement.

Malfoy était dans la pièce voisine. Malfoy l'avait vu nue. Et surtout, Malfoy l'avait vu _baiser_ avec un autre Mangemort. Malfoy l'avait vu dans son rôle de prostituée.

_Merde. Merde. Merde, merde, merde, ! _

Depuis deux semaines, elle s'efforçait d'être la plus digne possible quand elle le croisait, feignant presque de ne pas savoir qu'il avait quasiment droit de vie et de mort sur elle. Mais là. Il l'avait vu, beaucoup moins fière d'elle, exécutant sans moufter les ordres de Rabastan Lestrange.

_Respire. Lave-toi rapidement. Sors de la salle de bain. Tu es Hermione Granger. Il n'est que Draco « La Fouine Bondissante » Malfoy. Tu peux le faire._

Elle soupira de nouveau et se détacha de la porte. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans les tiroirs de la petite commode de la salle de bains et en ressortit une pique à chignon autour de laquelle elle enroula ses longs cheveux et les maintint au-dessus de sa nuque, puis elle se glissa sous le pommeau de la douche.

Elle se lava rapidement, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne pas trainer avec les deux Mangemorts dans la pièce à côté, et se drapa dans son peignoir en soie. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bains et inspira un grand coup, puis sortit de la pièce.

Rabastan Lestrange était toujours allongé dans le lit, et Draco Malfoy s'était quelque peu rapproché de lui, quittant sa place contre le mur. Les deux hommes stoppèrent leur conversation à l'entrée de la jeune femme. Sans un regard pour le blond, elle adressa un sourire charmeur à Rabastan en lui annonçant que la place était libre. Le Mangemort se leva du lit, toujours complètement nu, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il en profita au passage pour lui peloter les fesses, puis s'enferma dans la pièce à côté.

Toujours sans un regard pour Malfoy, Hermione tira les draps vers le bout du lit pour aérer le matelas et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit afin de purifier l'air de la pièce. Elle fouilla ensuite quelques instants dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, et en ressortit un paquet de cigarettes ainsi qu'un briquet. Elle en sortit une du paquet et en incendia le bout avant de la porter à sa bouche. Avec un petit soupir de contentement, elle recracha doucement la fumée par la fenêtre.

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle. Lentement et presque silencieusement. Elle savait qu'il se délectait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. Elle s'était tendue involontairement, sachant qu'elle venait de faire une belle erreur en lui tournant le dos. Elle le sentit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, devinant sa masse la dominant d'une bonne tête et demie. Elle se sentait presque prise au piège, coincée entre lui et la fenêtre ouverte, se raccrochant au simple fait qu'il n'oserait poser ses mains aristocratiques sur une Née Moldue.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, Granger, murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

- Tu ne savais pas non plus que je me prostituais, répliqua-t-elle en recrachant une autre bouffée de fumée. .

Elle devina son sourire, puis sentit la main du blond retirer doucement la pique à chignon, laissant cascader sa longue chevelure dans son dos. Il attrapa une des mèches bouclées et l'enroula entre ses doigts, jouant quelques instants avec. Elle se retourna à moitié et le regarda avec surprise.

- Tu devrais faire attention, murmura-t-elle. Ce sont des cheveux de Sang-de-Bourbe que tu es en train de toucher.

- Ils sont mieux ainsi, répondit-il sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de te brûler ta tignasse quand on était à Poudlard. J'aime l'ordre, la discipline. Et toi avec ta putain de tignasse, tu venais foutre le bordel.

Il relâcha la mèche qu'il tenait et plongea ses orbes gris dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione. Cette dernière déglutit, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise face à lui. Elle le vit tendre la main vers elle et se saisit de la cigarette. Elle le regarda la porter à ses lèvres, hypnotisée par ses longs doigts fins d'aristocrate. Il expira une bouffée de nicotine et lui redonna la cigarette.

- J'ai réussi à oublier ton existence pendant six années, dit-il en lui reprenant la cigarette une fois qu'elle eut tiré une bouffée. Et voilà que depuis deux semaines tu te rappelles à moi en toutes circonstances. Mes amis me parlent de toi. A croire qu'ils te sont tous déjà passé dessus. Et cette odeur. Putain Granger, pourquoi cette odeur ?

Elle lui reprit la cigarette, effleurant au passage les doigts du blond. Elle prit son temps de tirer une nouvelle bouffée, puis la lui tendit de nouveau et lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle voyait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

- La rose et le jasmin de la Maison de Bastet. Le moyen le plus efficace qu'a trouvé Madame Rose afin de fidéliser sa clientèle. De la rose, du jasmin, mais aussi du gingembre, des cheveux de Vélane et de l'Amortentia, normalement utilisée dans les philtres d'amour mais qui, mélangés au gingembre donne un puissant aphrodisiaque. Le résultat donne une odeur entêtante qui s'accroche aux vêtements ainsi que des images et des rêves… agréables. Tu as eu des rêves agréables dernièrement ?

- Non, répondit-il.

- Tu mens, sourit-elle. Tu as rêvé de moi, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

Elle vit son visage se fermer tandis qu'il portait de nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche. Il tira dessus une dernière fois puis l'expédia d'une pichenette à travers la fenêtre. Hermione se chargea de la refermer, et se retourna complètement pour se retrouver face à Malfoy. Elle leva la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Un peu plus de respect quand tu me parles, Granger. On n'est plus à Poudlard.

- Je le sais. On se charge de me le rappeler tous les jours depuis six ans. Et tu me le rappelles encore plus quand je te vois.

- Pourtant la lionne est toujours aussi fière.

- Et le serpent toujours aussi sournois.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et la colla contre le mur derrière elle, puis rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

- Je pourrais te faire enfermer pour ces paroles, Granger. Tu aimerais te retrouver de nouveau dans les geôles de Voldemort ? Tu aimerais que les Mangemorts te passent à nouveau dessus ?

- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? répliqua-t-elle vertement. Et je sais que tu ne le feras pas, Malfoy.

- Et d'où te viens cette certitude ?

- Parce que ta vie était devenue monotone jusqu'à ce que tu me revoies. Après tout, tu as tout. Tu as la jeunesse. La beauté. La richesse. Toutes les femmes que tu désires. Et surtout tu as le pouvoir, ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un coup de tête l'émeraude ornant le M de sa cape. Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir tout ce que tu désires. Tu fais partie des favoris de Voldemort – elle remarqua avec amusement qu'il tressaillit à l'entente du nom de son Maitre – ainsi que de la future génération au pouvoir.

- J'ai la vie parfaite, Granger. Je ne vois pas où est la monotonie.

- Elle est trop parfaite, justement. Plus personne pour te tenir tête comme à Poudlard. Ça te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui n'était pas totalement à ta botte, tu ne vas certainement pas risquer de me perdre.

Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il la frappe. Après tout, elle était allée un peu loin dans son discours, oubliant un instant qu'ils n'étaient plus les deux élèves de Poudlard, mais le Mangemort et la prostituée sous le règne de Voldemort. A sa grande surprise, un sourire étira les lèvres de Malfoy, et il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

- Quelle assurance, Granger. J'aime ça. Tu m'amuses.

- Alors tu ne vas pas prendre le risque de perdre ton nouveau jouet.

- Je ne joue pas avec toi. Du moins pas encore.

Hermione baissa le regard au sol, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, geste qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle cherchait la meilleure manière de commencer ce qu'elle voulait dire. Draco la toisa de toute sa hauteur, amusé de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle.

Elle finit par relever la tête et plongea de nouveau ses yeux chocolat dans ceux couleur acier du jeune homme.

- Puis-je te poser une question qui je le sais ne te plaira pas ? Je veux dire, puis-je la poser sans risquer de me retrouver dans les geôles de Voldemort ?

- Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune crainte à ce sujet.

- Pas cette fois.

- Très bien. Pose-la sans crainte. Je t'ai dit que tu m'amusais, tu n'as donc rien à craindre pour le moment.

- Toute cette histoire de hiérarchie des Sangs… Tu me méprises en partie parce que selon toi je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Que selon toi je ne mérite pas ma magie. Mais… Contrairement à toi qui as hérité ta magie de tes parents… Peut-être que pour nous les Nés Moldus… C'est la magie qui nous a choisis. Peut-être sommes-nous les plus dignes de cette magie.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par la gorge, l'étranglant quelque peu au passage, et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur derrière elle, avant d'approcher son visage à quelques millimètres de celui d'Hermione, leurs nez se touchant presque.

- Comment oses-tu, sale petite pute de Sang-de-Bourbe ! lui cracha-t-il au visage. Tu oses te prétendre meilleure que moi ? Plus _digne_ de la magie que moi ? Mais vous les Sangs-de-Bourbe avez volé la magie des Sangs-Purs, les transformant en Cracmol !

- Comment… articula-t-elle difficilement. Comment peut-on voler quelque chose dont on ignore l'existence ?

- Vous le faites, un point c'est tout, répliqua-t-il en accentuant la pression sur sa gorge. Maintenant, ne crois pas que parce que tu m'amuses, tu peux te permettre de me balancer tout et n'importe quoi. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Hermione hocha la tête et il la lâcha tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Elle toussa et essaya de reprendre son souffle, la respiration sifflante.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans la salle de bains, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Rabastan, seulement vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il pénétra dans la chambre et s'arrêta pour regarder tour à tour Hermione et Draco. Les deux avaient repris une apparence normale à l'entrée du Mangemort, aussi ce dernier ne se formalisa pas plus que ça et entreprit de se rhabiller. Une fois la chose faite, il s'approcha d'Hermione et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en lui pelotant une nouvelle fois les fesses.

Hermione répondit à son baiser en y mettant le plus de conviction possible, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Draco, qui levait les yeux au ciel. Rabastan se détacha quelques peu d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je reviendrai bientôt.

- J'espère bien, murmura-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse tout en passant langoureusement sa main sur son torse.

Le Mangemort se détourna d'elle et sortit en premier de la chambre, Malfoy sur ses talons. Le blond s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Hermione. Cette dernière lui adressa un bref signe de tête auquel il ne répondit pas, puis il sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Hermione attendit quelques instants puis sortit à son tour de la chambre, tout en prenant soin au passage d'accrocher à la poignée de la porte l'écriteau annonçant qu'un elfe de maison devait passer afin de refaire la chambre.

Elle descendit à la pièce principale, encore relativement vide à cette heure de l'après-midi. Les rares clients s'y trouvant avaient déjà tous trouvé chaussure à leur pied, laissant même quelques unes des filles libres.

A peine Hermione eut-elle posé un pied en bas de l'escalier qu'une tornade rousse se précipita vers elle.

- Je rêve ou je viens de voir Malfoy descendre de cet escalier quelques secondes avant toi ? demanda Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas rêvé.

- Depuis quand l'héritier Malfoy se compromet-il dans des bordels, demanda Anna, une autre des filles encore non-occupée.

- Il ne venait pas pour ça, expliqua Hermione. Il venait chercher Rabastan Lestrange.

- Joli petit cul, commenta Anna. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de me payer pour me baiser.

- Anna ! protestèrent en même temps Hermione et Ginny, choquées.

- Pardon mais il était un fantasme vivant du temps de Poudlard. Et puis je ne suis pas une « Sang-de-Bourbe », j'ai toutes mes chances.

- Non, tu es juste une Traitre à ton sang, ironisa Hermione. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut guère mieux.

: : : : :

Draco sentit son agacement augmenter d'un cran en entendant Rabastan Lestrange siffloter de nouveau. Les deux hommes se trouvaient désormais au Ministère de la Magie dans l'immense bureau du fils Malfoy, après être rapidement passés sur les lieux de l'attentat pour y collecter toutes les preuves nécessaires à leur enquête. Heureusement pour eux, la Brigade avait déjà fait le plus gros du travail, leur épargnant ainsi les tâches les plus pénibles.

Le blond essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur les photos de la scène de crime posées sous ses yeux, essayant de trouver un détail ou un indice qui leur aurait échappé, mais le nouveau sifflotement de Lestrange fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Malfoy se redressa et darda un regard glacial sur Rabastan, assis de l'autre côté de la table.

- Lestrange, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de siffloter comme un débile profond ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes chargés d'une enquête importante.

- Détend-toi Malfoy, répondit Rabastan d'un ton nonchalant. Je sais que cette enquête est importante, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être totalement détendu. Cette petite pute de Granger sait vraiment y faire.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ? Tu n'as pas arrêté d'en parler avec les sorciers de la Brigade quand on était sur le Chemin de Traverse, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

- Jaloux, Malfoy ? demanda Rabastan d'un ton amusé.

- D'une ancienne Miss Je-Sais-Tout reconvertie en prostituée ? Ça tombe sous le sens. La différence entre toi et moi, Lestrange, c'est que je n'ai pas besoin de payer une fille pour coucher avec elle. Et que je ne m'abaisse pas à coucher avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe.

- C'est vrai que tu te tapes Parkinson. Elle est pas mal, pour ce que j'ai pu tester. Une vraie petite salope quand elle le veut. Mais elle bien en-dessous de Granger, si tu veux mon avis. Celle-là…

Rabastan s'arrêta quelques instants et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, tout en attendant quand même la suite de la phrase.

- Granger, _elle_, c'est une vraie chaudasse au lit. Dans le genre petite prude qui cache bien son jeu, on trouve pas mieux.

- Ton vocabulaire est toujours si distingué. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle vaille tant le coup que ça.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller tester. Après tout, tu peux tout t'offrir avec ta fortune.

- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler, _s'il te plait_. Je n'aurais même pas du aller te chercher là-bas, étant donné que tu n'aurais même pas du t'y trouver…

- Tu devrais vraiment te détendre Malfoy. Je sais pas, tire ton coup une bonne fois pour toute.

Draco préféra ne rien répondre et se replongea dans l'enquête. Rabastan fit de même, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas recommencer à siffler.

: : : : :

Hermione monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des filles. Il était huit heures du soir et la Maison Close commençait doucement mais sûrement à se remplir, aussi elles étaient toutes sur le pied de guerre, elle encore plus étant donné qu'elle passait sur scène dans un peu plus d'une heure. Toutes les filles étaient dans la salle principale, à l'exception de Ginny et Luna qui avaient pris leur pause plus tard que les autres et en profitaient encore.

Hermione avait déjà cherché dans toutes les pièces de la Maison, excepté le dortoir. Aussi, elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

- Gin', Luna, Madame Rose a b… commença-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte, avant de se stopper net.

Au fond de la pièce, Ginny et Luna étaient allongées sur le lit de la rousse, cette dernière ayant sa tête enfouie entre les cuisses de la blonde. Toutes deux étaient entièrement nues, et les gémissements de plaisir que poussaient Luna ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce que Ginny étaient en train de lui faire. Elles se stoppèrent net en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, et se redressèrent vivement, ne sachant visiblement pas où se mettre.

- Putain, les filles ! s'exclama Hermione une fois remise de sa surprise. Vous pourriez au moins accrocher quelque chose à la poignée de la porte !

- Je… Nous… commença Ginny, cherchant visiblement une explication.

- Madame Rose vous veut toutes les deux en bas, continua la brune comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se rhabillèrent rapidement. Luna sortit la première de la chambre, tandis que Ginny s'arrêtait à hauteur d'Hermione.

- Ça ne te… dérange pas ? demanda timidement la rousse. Je veux dire, que Luna et moi soyons ensemble.

- Pourquoi ce serait le cas ? sourit gentiment la brune en retour. Tout le monde sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Je ne suis pas jalouse, tu es ma meilleure amie. Tout ce qu'on peut nous demander de faire, ou tout ce qu'on peut faire volontairement, ne restera que de la stricte amitié… améliorée.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas… vis-à-vis de Harry…

- Ecoute Ginny, Harry est mort depuis six ans. Tu as parfaitement le droit de refaire ta vie. Et tant mieux pour toi si tu arrives à trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime dans ce monde.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent puis Ginny se hissa doucement sur sa pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Et maintenant va bosser ! s'écria la brune en lui administrant au passage une petite claque sur les fesses.

: : : : :

Comme d'habitude, Hermione fut la dernière à remonter au dortoir. Ce dernier bourdonnait des conversations animées des autres filles, et pour une fois la brune s'y joignit.

Elle se jeta presque sur son lit et commença à discuter avec Ruth et Flavia, deux Nées Moldues. Bientôt, les autres filles se joignirent à leur conversation. Malheureusement pour Hermione les discussions commencèrent à dériver vers les différents clients de la journée, et en particulier sur Draco Malfoy. Personne n'ignorait que l'héritier de Lucius et Narcissa méprisait au plus haut point les prostituées en général, et encore plus les Nées Moldues, et qu'il préférerait se couper les deux mains plutôt que coucher avec l'une d'entre elle.

Hermione se renferma sur elle-même, préférant ne pas parler de lui. Parler des sbires de Voldemort, de l'ancienne génération de Mangemorts, passait encore. Parler de Blaise ou de Nott aussi. Mais parler de Malfoy, qui n'était même pas client ici et qui ne faisait que lui renvoyer son existence misérable à la figure à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait… Non, elle ne voulait vraiment pas parler de lui.

- …Hermione ? Hermione ?

La brune sortit de ses pensées pour fixer son regard sur Ruth. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux coupés à la garçonne la regardait de ses grands yeux gris, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Désolée Ruth, je n'écoutais pas. Tu peux répéter ?

- On disait qu'on l'avait vu partir avec Rabastan Lestrange. Mais Lestrange était avec toi à ce moment-là, non ?

- Tu t'es tapé Malfoy ? s'écria Cassandra, une autre des filles.

- Non, je ne me suis pas _tapé_ Malfoy, répondit Hermione avec un soupir las. Et arrêtez d'en parler comme si on était encore à Poudlard. Malfoy n'est plus « l'Apollon » de l'école que les trois quarts des filles essayaient de se taper. C'est un Mangemort. C'est un des plus proches de Voldemort. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Un silence de mort accueillit la tirade d'Hermione. Tout le monde ici connaissait son rôle dans la Résistance face à Voldemort avant la mort d'Harry Potter, et elles la considéraient donc toutes un peu comme leur rempart face aux Mangemorts qui allaient et venaient dans la Maison Close.

Deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Madame Rose. La dirigeante de la Maison s'avança dans la pièce, tenant dans sa main un parchemin.

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger durant votre temps libre, mais j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Ceci, dit-elle en leur montrant le parchemin, est une demande de réservation de la Maison Close pour dans deux semaines. Elle nous provient de Monsieur Blaise Zabini qui souhaite organiser une soirée de… réunion des anciens élèves de Serpentard de la promotion 1998, c'est-à-dire, et si je ne me trompe pas, la promotion d'Hermione, de Ruth et de Jane. Je n'ai pas plus d'informations pour le moment, je discuterai des modalités de la soirée avec Monsieur Zabini d'ici peu. Je souhaitais simplement vous prévenir. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit.

- Bonne soirée, Madame Rose, répondirent-elles d'une seule voix.

Leur patronne leur adressa un petit signe de tête puis sortit du dortoir. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière elle que les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

- Donc si j'ai bien tout compris, récapitula Jane, on va se faire sauter en une soirée par tous les gars de Serpentard ?

- Uniquement ceux de notre promotion, ne dramatise pas tout, ironisa Ruth.

- En gros, on peut dire que ça va être notre pire soirée depuis bien longtemps, conclut Hermione.

: : : : :

Draco soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il était très tard, et il se trouvait toujours derrière son bureau au Ministère, bien que Rabastan soit parti plusieurs heures auparavant. S'il voulait remonter dans les bonnes grâces du Lord, il devait résoudre cette affaire au plus vite.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les photos et les parchemins étalés sous ses yeux. Soudain, une phrase sur un des parchemins attira son attention. Il se saisit de ce dernier pour l'étudier plus en détail.

« _Suite aux travaux effectués dans le QG de l'Allée des Embrumes, les Mangemorts y étant normalement affectés devront se rendre à celui se trouvant au 12, Chemin de Traverse. Suite à cet afflux inattendu de personnes, les rondes se verront également modifiées. La première de la journée s'effectuera à 6h du matin, puis la deuxième à 10h, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de la journée et pour une durée à ce jour illimitée. »_

Le papier était daté de la veille et portait le sceau du Lord Noir. Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau les photos étalées sous ses yeux. Il s'était tout d'abord demandé comment les terroristes avaient réussi à lancer leur bombe dans le QG, étant donné qu'il devait normalement y avoir des protections magiques. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Elles avaient été désactivées pour le changement de ronde, afin de permettre aux Mangemorts de transplaner. Cela expliquait aussi le nombre important de victimes.

Le seul problème était que peu de personnes devaient être au courant des changements apportés au QG et aux horaires. Encore moins la Résistance. La seule manière pour qu'elle ait pu être informée devait venir de l'intérieur.

Il y avait une taupe parmi les Mangemorts.


	7. L'attentat

**_J'avoue que là je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux faire pour arriver à être pardonnée. Avant toute chose, je souhaiterais vous remercier pour vos messages de soutien. Ils m'ont fait énormément de bien. J'ai eu une rupture assez difficile, et qui dit rupture difficile dit amis et famille au petit soin. Et "au petit soin" pour eux voulait dire "Allez vient on sort, tu restes pas à te morfondre chez toi !". Après ça il y a eu les vacances d'été, le travail, les voyages, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Manque de temps et manque d'envie aussi. J'avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre, puis je l'ai supprimé, puis ré-écrit, puis j'ai modifié, pour finalement arriver à ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ou ne vous décevra pas trop tout du moins, et comblera certaines de vos attentes. La suite, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera. J'avais un plan de l'histoire bien précis dans ma tête, que j'ai décidé de changer. Et la rentrée approche, deuxième année de Langues Etrangères, et avec elle le travail qu'elle va apporter. Néanmoins, je ne lâche pas cette histoire, et je promets de ne plus vous lâcher non plus, mes lectrices adorées. Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews et vos messages de soutien, merci à toutes celles qui prenaient des nouvelles. Je vous aime. Et je vais bien sûr prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews du chapitre 6 !_****_  
><em>**

**_Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura : _**_Merci pour le compliment, et ta remarque sur Pansy qui m'a bien faite rire (même si dans ma fic j'imagine Pansy moins moche qu'à Poudlard !).__  
><em>

_**FaithStrange **: Je suis pareille que toi, je n'aime pas quand des objets moldus sont introduits dans le monde sorcier (du style MP3 transformés...) SAUF la cigarette, je trouve qu'elle ajoute tout de suite de la sensualité à une scène ;)  
><em>

_**MaaNaa** : Oui, la relation Ginny/Luna va jouer un rôle dans la fiction, surtout dans les prochains chapitres où elle va prendre plus d'importance. Mais je préfère ne pas en dire plus pour éviter tout spoil possible ! Et la "fête" de Zabini arrivera sûrement au prochain chapitre. Peut-être même qu'elle couvrira un chapitre et demi, je n'ai pas encore décidé. _

_**Aude9483** : Malheureusement, la "fête" de Zabini n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, il faudra (encore) attendre un peu. Oui, je sais que c'est un comble de dire ça sachant que vous avez du attendre presque 3 mois pour avoir ce chapitre !  
><em>

_**S3iky0** : Tant mieux si ce chapitre t'a autant plu, on ne peut pas me faire plus beau compliment :) Et pour la taupe je ne dirais RIEN, RIEN, RIEN, même sous la torture ! (Bon, peut-être que je ne résisterais pas aux chatouilles...) Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on va en apprendre (un peu) plus dans ce chapitre.  
><em>

_**Jabelherdra** : J'espère que l'eau que j'ai mis à la bouche n'a pas desséché depuis presque 3 mois (*pouet* jeu de mots de merde bonjouuur) : pour la taupe, on va en savori (un peu) plus dans ce chapitre, mais pour la fête il faudra attendre encore un peu !  
><em>

_**GiselleLevy** : Mais pareeeeil que toi, la cigarette dans le monde sorcier c'est tellement sensuel ! (Et grâce à la magie, ça n'est absolument pas néfaste, non non non !). Et je ne vais pas tout de suite être clémente avec Hermione (MOUAHAHAH JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU JEU ! ... Ahem), mais je vais peut-être lui accorder un peu d'aide pour lui éviter de se dépatouiller toute seule !  
><em>

_**Ancre** : OMG Merci pour le fou-rire ! J'imagine parfaitement la scène  
>"Draco porta son regard sur Rabastan.<br>- Je sais que c'est toi la taupe.  
>- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAN !<br>Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir arriver une folle furieuse armée d'une hache. D'un geste précis, elle fit fendre l'air à son arme et trancha d'un seul coup la tête de Lestrange. Elle darda ensuite un oeil mauvais vers Malfoy, qui se liquéfia sur place.  
>- On va dire que tu n'as rien vu de tout ça, et que c'est Blaise la taupe. Ok ?<br>- O... Ok."  
>Sinon je vais essayer de plus exploiter le personnage de Pansy dans les prochains chapitres, mais tu as déjà un début d'explication sur sa personnalité dans celui-ci.<br>_

_**Loufoca-Granger** : Oui, Lestrange est un gros pervers. Et oui, d'une part s'il n'avait pas demandé à Draco de rester, on n'aurait pas eu de discussion Draco/Hermione, et puis je voyais aussi sa demande comme un "Regarde ce que je suis en train de faire. Je sais que tu refuses de coucher avec des Sangs-de-Bourbe, mais ça reste ton ancienne camarade de classe, et en plus tu sais ce qu'on dit d'elle...". Quand à la scène de la discussion Draco Hermione, à la relecture je trouvais certains passages confus et pas forcément très crédibles, mais je voyais pas comment amener ça autrement. Tant mieux si c'est bien passé !  
><em>

_**Roman 2005 **: Merci pour tous ces compliments et désolée d'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !  
><em>

_**People-Leave** : Ou quel pervers vicieux, ça marche dans les 2 sens x) Et j'aime bien comme TOUT LE MONDE s'attend à ce que Blaise ou Theo soit la taupe, alors que je n'ai franchement pas vraiment exploité le personnage de Nott pour le moment (après tout, peut-être que je l'ai fait devenir un pervers sanguinaire ?)  
><em>

_**Praxagora** : Tant mieux si mon univers te plait, et c'est vrai que j'essaie d'amener petit à petit des réponses aux questions restées en suspend, et j'espère réussir à répondre à toutes ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire :)_

_**Tulusito** : Ah la question de la cicatrice ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas explicité les scènes, vu qu'elles se déroulaient en fait dans ma tête, mais je m'arrange pour que le personnage d'Hermione soit toujours placé ou habillé de telle manière à ce que Draco ne puisse pas voir la cicatrice. Déjà, elle s'est atténuée avec les années. Ensuite, la première fois que Draco voit Hermione, elle est dans la pénombre. Ensuite elle est toujours habillée. Et pour la scène avec Lestrange, je voyais Draco se positionner un peu de profil et derrière, donc il ne la remarque pas. Ensuite quand Hermione va dans la salle de bains, elle est dos à lui, et quand elle revient elle est habillée. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais pu plus expliciter. En même temps, je ne voyais pas comment le faire sachant que Draco ne cherche pas une marque en particulier sur son corps, vu qu'il ignore l'existence de cette cicatrice.  
><em>

_**DreamJess** : Pure erreur de ma part, c'est vrai que j'aurais du mettre "Le Lord" ou quelque chose du même style. Merci à toi de me l'avoir fait remarqué, c'est très juste !  
><em>

_**Sweety-girl-35** : Je retarde le moment, je sais !  
><em>

_**Hp-Drago** : Malheureusement la soirée n'est pas encore au programme pour ce chapitre. Peut-être le prochain...  
><em>

_**Miss-Writer33** : Oui, Luna et Ginny n'est surement pas le couple le plus crédible qu'il soit, mais je vais expliciter (et expliquer) cette relation dans les prochains chapitres. Sinon petite parenthèse, j'ai pour le moment lu assez rapidement la fin de ta fic (manque de temps oblige) et j'ai juste adoré ! Je viendrais commenter tes chapitres prochainement :)  
><em>

_**Tite Rei** : Je rougis devant autant de compliments ! Merci énormément, et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : L'attentat<br>**_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant la moue suppliante qu'arborait Ginny. La jeune rousse avait joint ses mains et la regardait de ses grands yeux marron, où perlaient même quelques larmes. Sa lèvre inférieure avait été ramenée légèrement en avant et tremblotait doucement.

Hermione finit par éclater de rire devant le faux air désespéré de son amie.

- Je n'ai pas gardé un très bon souvenir de ma dernière visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit-elle à la rousse.

- S'il te plait Hermione… Je ne suis pas sortie de la Maison depuis des semaines ! Et puis on sera toutes les deux, on pourra mieux se défendre.

- Mais bien sûr.

- On demandera à un des garçons de venir avec nous ! plaida Ginny.

- Madame Rose les a déjà envoyé faire des courses et les autres doivent rester dans la Maison.

- S'il te plait Hermione… S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…

La brune leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel puis finit par capituler et referma d'un claquement sec le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Aussitôt, un grand sourire victorieux apparu sur le visage de la rousse, qui se leva prestement du lit d'Hermione pour aller prendre leurs capes respectives.

La brune se leva à son tour tout en soupirant longuement. Ginny et elle avaient le même jour de congé, et ce n'était pas la première fois que la rousse réussissait à la faire sortir contre sa volonté. Elle enfila sans grand enthousiasme la cape que lui tendait son amie et se saisit de sa besace en cuir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient sorties de la maison close.

Une fine pluie tombait drue sur la ville, les obligeant à rabattre leur capuchon sur leur tête. Elles s'engagèrent dans la rue, et rejoignirent bien vite le Chemin de Traverse. Ce dernier était presque désert, seuls quelques sorciers se hasardant dans les rues sous la pluie. En revanche, les cafés et restaurants affichaient presque complet.

Hermione et Ginny ne s'attardèrent pas sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'engagèrent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, à cette heure-ci déserte. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte en bois surmontée d'une tête de cerf. Le pub « Prongs » était le lieu de rendez-vous de la Cour des Miracles du Londres sorcier. Tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe et même certains Sangs-Mêlés s'y retrouvaient régulièrement. Le pub était tenu par Tom, l'ancien gérant du Chaudron Baveur dont il avait été expulsé par des Mangemorts à l'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Le Chaudron Baveur, du fait de sa place stratégique et de son rôle de pont entre les mondes sorcier et moldu, était désormais tenu par des Mangemorts.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, un peu à l'écart du reste. Hermione laissa la rousse quelques instants pour aller leur chercher leurs thés. Quand elle revint, deux hommes s'étaient installés aux côtés de Ginny, qui semblait mal à l'aise. Hermione les identifia tout de suite comme des Sangs-Mêlés, grâce à leur cape vert foncé. Elle connaissait les codes par cœur. Noire pour les Sangs-Purs. Verte foncée pour les Sangs-Mêlés. Marron pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Rouge pour les prostituées. Et au vu des sourires malsains qu'affichaient les deux hommes, ils avaient également reconnu la couleur de leurs capes.

Hermione posa brutalement les deux tasses sur la table et s'installa en face de Ginny. Aussitôt, un des deux hommes vint prendre place à ses côtés, se collant presque à elle. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard, et Hermione pu lire un certain soulagement dans les yeux de son amie.

- Pouvons-nous vous aider Messieurs ? demanda Hermione d'une voix calme et polie.

- Je pense, oui, répondit l'homme se trouvant à côté d'elle, avec un sourire malsain. Vois-tu, ma jolie, mon ami et moi-même cherchons un peu de distraction. Et au vu de la couleur de vos capes, vous n'allez certainement pas faire vos mijaurées, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, je vois, murmura Hermione en fermant ses yeux.

Elle sentit soudain la main de l'homme remonter le long de sa cuisse, sous sa jupe. Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit à la mine dégoûtée de Ginny que le deuxième homme était certainement en train de faire de même avec la rousse. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et Hermione hocha très discrètement de la tête.

Vive comme l'éclair, la brune sortit un petit poignard d'une des poches de sa cape, et pressa la lame tranchante contre l'entre-jambe de l'homme assis à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ginny, et constata que la rousse venait certainement de faire de même avec l'homme assis à ses côtés. Tout en accentuant la pression de sa lame, Hermione se pencha vers son voisin de table.

- Bien, maintenant que je suis sûre d'avoir toute votre attention… Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta jolie. Deuxièmement, et même si je suis effectivement une prostituée, mon amie et moi venons ici uniquement pour nous détendre, et n'avons donc pas envie de nous faire aborder par des abrutis congénitaux dans votre genre. Vous allez donc vous lever bien tranquillement et allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre à harceler. Si vous n'avez pas quitté notre table dans les dix secondes, je m'assurerais que tu ne puisses plus jamais te reproduire. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de la défier du regard. Hermione accentua encore plus la pression de sa lame, sentant le tissu du pantalon commencer à se déchirer.

- Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? répéta-t-elle, toujours de sa voix douce.

L'homme hocha la tête et Hermione relâcha alors la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa lame, lui permettant de se lever de son siège. Il adressa un signe de tête à son compagnon, et ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment de la table des deux jeunes femmes. Ces dernières échangèrent un sourire amusé et avalèrent une gorgée de thé.

- Ça te manque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne pas pouvoir parler franchement quand tu le veux, et les envoyer se faire foutre quand tu juges qu'ils vont trop loin.

- On s'y fait. Comme à tout, répondit Hermione de sa voix douce tout en reprenant une gorgée de thé.

: : : : :

Allongé sur le dos dans son lit, son bras droit ramené derrière sa tête, Draco Malfoy contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Son drap ne le recouvrait que jusqu'aux hanches, et il était nu en dessous. Pansy était de nouveau venu le rejoindre la veille au soir, ce qui expliquait qu'il se trouvait encore au lit en début d'après-midi.

Il tourna la tête et contempla le corps allongé à ses côtés. Pansy était couchée sur le ventre, tête tournée de l'autre côté du lit, laissant le loisir à Draco d'admirer la peau diaphane de son dos ainsi que sa longue chevelure corbeau. Il tendit le bras et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux pour caresser doucement la peau de son dos. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, yeux grands ouverts.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda Draco sans cesser de lui caresser le dos.

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se retourna sur le côté, se détachant par la même occasion de la caresse de son amant. Elle prit son temps pour réfléchir, puis finit par répondre.

- J'ai été amoureuse de toi. A Poudlard. Mais vraiment. Pas comme toutes les autres filles qui se pâmaient devant toi dès que tu apparaissais. Mais évidemment tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien. Après tout, pour toi je n'étais que la bonne Pansy, la bonne amie que tu aimais bien venir sauter quand aucune de tes poules ne te satisfaisait ou n'était disponible. Et puis après Poudlard et l'arrivée du Lord au pouvoir… Donc pour répondre à ta question, avant de t'aimer, j'aime le Lord. J'aime le Lord au point d'aller au devant de la mort pour lui avec joie. J'aime le pouvoir. Et j'aime encore plus le Lord pour le pouvoir qu'il m'a accordé.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait commencé à lui caresser le torse, tout en descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre. Elle commença à lui caresser doucement le sexe, avant de le prendre en main et de lui imposer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Draco déglutit et grogna doucement, s'offrant sans retenue à la caresse.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-elle de son ton doucereux. Je t'aime assez pour être une bonne épouse Malfoy. Je serai ton alliée, tant que tes intérêts n'iront pas à l'encontre de ceux du Maitre. A nous deux, nous serons invincibles Draco. Et quand le moment sera venu, je t'offrirai un fils. Tu veux savoir ce que j'aime chez toi Draco ? J'aime ton tempérament. J'aime tes airs aristocratiques. J'aime ton nom, je ne peux pas le nier. J'aime tes yeux de glace. J'aime ta force. Et surtout, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, j'aime ton admirable queue.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis glissa le long du corps du blond. Ce dernier se cambra légèrement et gémit de plaisir en sentant la bouche de son amante se refermer sur sa hampe dressée. Puis il oublia pourquoi il avait posé cette question.

: : : : :

La pluie avait cessé de tomber quand Hermione et Ginny ressortirent du pub, aussi purent-elles circuler à tête découverte. Les regards s'attardaient comme toujours sur elles, mais Ginny, à la différence d'Hermione qui passait la tête haute et faisait mine de ne pas les voir, s'en amusait. Elles reconnaissaient toutes deux certains de leurs clients dans la foule, et Ginny n'hésitait pas à leur lancer des œillades charmeuses et autres clins d'œil quand ils regardaient dans leur direction.

- Arrête ça, murmura Hermione en attrapant le bras de la rousse.

Ginny venait juste d'adresser un sourire aguicheur à un homme à quelques mètres d'elles, alors qu'il se promenait avec son épouse et ses enfants. L'homme s'était rendu compte du petit jeu de la rousse, et ses joues venaient de prendre une belle teinte vermillon. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son épouse et ses enfants de l'autre côté, visiblement dans une tentative désespérée pour que sa femme ne remarque pas la prostituée qui lui faisait de l'œil.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je arrêter ? demanda Ginny. Il vient me sauter, qu'il l'assume ! Tu crois qu'il achète des fleurs à sa femme à chaque fois qu'il repart, afin de se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'est pas un mauvais mari ?

- Sûrement. Et c'est aussi grâce à toi qu'il revient détendu tous les soirs. Et il t'en est très reconnaissant. Maintenant, arrête de te comporter comme la dernière des allumeuses, ou la Brigade ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

- On s'en fout, on se les est tous tapé aussi.

Cette fois, Hermione ne pu retenir un grand éclat de rire, s'attirant au passage les regards outrés de quelques passants, puis poussa Ginny en avant afin d'éviter l'inévitable scandale si la rousse continuait ses œillades éhontées. Si Hermione tentait d'oublier son statut de prostituée en dehors des murs de la Maison, Ginny elle réussissait à s'en amuser. Elle s'était d'ailleurs plus vite faite à sa nouvelle condition que la brune, certainement grâce au soutien moral et affectif que lui apportait Luna.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un magasin vendant des vêtements et des bijoux.

- Ça te dérange si j'y vais ? Je dois acheter quelques affaires, et j'aimerais trouver un cadeau pour Luna.

- Vas-y, je serai chez Fleury et Bott. Tu n'auras qu'à m'y rejoindre.

Les deux amies se séparèrent, Hermione continuant sa route sur le Chemin. Elle fut bientôt obligée de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, la rue étant bloquée pour laisser passer des Mangemorts. Ces derniers se rendaient au restaurant, se pavanant devant la foule amassée devant eux. Poussée par la foule, Hermione se retrouva au deuxième rang, presque face aux Mangemorts. A côté d'elle, une jeune femme tendait son bébé, dans l'espoir de recevoir la bénédiction d'un des proches de Voldemort.

Hermione détourna la tête en voyant un des Mangemorts s'approcher pour poser sa main sur la tête du nourrisson. La broche en M qui refermait sa cape était ornée d'une émeraude, comme la plupart des autres Mangemorts. Une bonne partie des proches de Voldemort semblait se réunir dans ce restaurant pour fêter quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques instants, les Mangemorts finirent par rentrer et la foule se dispersa, permettant à Hermione de continuer son chemin. Cependant, à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'une violente migraine la frappa, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre une des façades pour ne pas tomber. Pliée en deux, elle ferma les yeux, espérant que la douleur s'estompe. Au bout de quelques instants, elle réussit à se redresser et rouvrit les paupières. Autour d'elle, le temps semblait s'être ralenti, et elle n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Son regard se porta sur une sorcière qui passait très lentement à ses côtés, portant une pile de livres dans ses bras. Avec des gestes décomposés, Hermione la vit buter contre une irrégularité dans les pavés, et les livres s'envolèrent très lentement dans les airs. Hermione voulu tendre les bras pour les rattraper, et une bouffée de panique la saisit quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis elle se vit, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se voyait, s'éloignant très lentement du mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyé, les yeux fixés sur le restaurant dans lequel venait d'entrer les Mangemorts. Alors elle comprit qu'elle n'était que spectatrice de la scène, une scène qui ne s'était vraisemblablement pas encore déroulée. Hermione suivit le regard de son double et le porta à son tour sur le restaurant. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle sut que _ça_ allait arriver. Quelques instants plus tard, la façade du restaurant explosa en mille morceaux, et elle ferma les yeux par reflexe.

Quand elle les rouvrit, le temps avait reprit sa course normale. Sa tête tourna encore quelques instants, puis elle se décolla légèrement du mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée, et porta son regard sur la façade du restaurant. Intacte. Hermione poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Tout ça n'avait surement été qu'une hallucination.

Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de chute sur sa gauche. La sorcière de sa vision venait de trébucher, et tous ses livres avaient chuté à terre. Un frisson de peur secoua Hermione, et elle reporta son attention sur le restaurant. _Ça _allait se produire.

Il y eu une déflagration, et la façade du restaurant dans lequel venait d'entrer le groupe de Mangemort explosa en mille morceaux, projetant des morceaux de pierre et de bois dans tout le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione se sentit décoller par le souffle de l'explosion, et elle atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, sonnée. Elle allait tenter de se relever quand deux autres explosions se firent entendre, et elle sentit le poids d'un corps se poser brusquement contre le sien.

- Ne bouge pas, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Hermione obéit et resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le poids du corps de l'inconnu se faire moins lourd alors qu'il se relevait. Elle se retourna sur le dos et vit une main à la peau foncée se tendre vers elle. Elle leva les yeux et reconnut Blaise. Attrapant la main du Mangemort, elle se releva. Un véritable paysage d'apocalypse se déroulait devant ses yeux. Des sorciers gisaient à terre, pour la plupart morts. Elle voyait les visages tordus de douleur, les larmes sur les visages, le sang, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle reconnut la sorcière qui avait laissé tomber ses livres. Son corps sans vie gisait sur une étale à quelques mètres d'elle, tordu dans une position grotesque.

Hermione sentit la main de Blaise sur son épaule. Elle reporta son attention sur lui et vit ses lèvres bouger, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, l'ouïe lui revint, et elle put entendre les hurlements d'agonie et les pleurs. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Blaise, qui ne semblait pas outre-mesure perturbé.

- Tu saignes, remarqua-t-il simplement.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le pressa doucement contre son front. Hermione grimaça de douleur. Il l'appliqua ensuite doucement contre sa lèvre, qu'elle avait du se mordre en tombant. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte de la douleur qui la frappait à chaque fois qu'elle respirait, ainsi que celle lancinante dans son poignet.

- Tu as mal autre part ? demanda Blaise.

- Aux côtes. Et au poignet.

Il posa délicatement ses mains le long de son buste, tâtant pour tester quelles côtes la faisait souffrir. Hermione grimaça de douleur quand il toucha un point sensible. Il prit alors délicatement le poignet de la jeune femme et l'examina.

- Tu as deux côtes cassées, mais ton poignet a l'air d'être juste foulé. Madame Rose devrait pouvoir réparer ça sans problème.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

- On n'a pas le temps pour les questions, répondit-il un peu durement en regardant autour de lui. La Brigade ne va pas tarder à arriver, et avec elle de nombreux Mangemorts. Tu es venue seule sur le Chemin ?

- Non, il y a Ginny, dans une des…

- Va la chercher, la coupa-t-il. Prenez les petites rues, et rentrez aussi vite que possible. Vous n'étiez pas là, tu m'entends ?

- Mais…

- Pas de questions. File.

Il attrapa le capuchon de la cape d'Hermione et le rabattit sur sa tête. Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter, la jeune femme s'élança à la recherche de la rousse. Elle se déplaça rapidement, zigzaguant entre les victimes et les corps sans vie, feignant de ne pas les voir. Sa seule peur était qu'il soit arrivé malheur à Ginny. Heureusement, elle la retrouva devant la boutique où elle l'avait laissé, contemplant le spectacle avec horreur, la bouche entrouverte. Le soulagement se peignit sur son visage quand elle vit arriver Hermione.

- Par Merlin, j'ai cru que tu étais morte ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

- Plus tard, la coupa Hermione. On doit filer.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Rassure-moi, tu n'y es pour rien ?

- Non, mais la Brigade va nous faire avoir des ennuis si on reste ici. Vient.

Hermione attrapa Ginny par le poignet et l'entraina à sa suite dans un dédale de petites rues. Derrière elles, les premiers « crac » se faisaient entendre, signe que la Brigade et les Mangemorts venaient de transplaner.

: : : : :

Une horrible odeur de chair brûlée saisit Draco à la gorge quand il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Se couvrant le bas du visage avec un mouchoir, il se mit en quête d'un visage connu. Après quelques instants de recherche, il aperçut Blaise qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, répondant aux questions d'un agent de la Brigade. Draco s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant, et attendit que l'agent ait terminé.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bougie magique mal réglée qui a tout fait péter ? ironisa le blond.

- Tu supposes bien.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ? Et surtout pourquoi tu es toujours en vie.

- C'est surtout à toi de me dire pourquoi tu n'y étais pas.

Draco enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa cape et fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Voyons… D'un côté, l'anniversaire sinistre d'une bande de Mangemorts que je connais à peine. De l'autre, le cul de Parkinson.

- Compris. Moi j'étais juste en retard. J'ai été retenu au Ministère plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. J'ai transplané ici, j'allais vers le restaurant, et il a juste explosé.

- Tu n'as rien vu ? Personne qui s'enfuyait ?

- Non, et je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait. Il y avait des protections tout autour. Elles ont juste été désactivées à leur entrée et réactivées aussitôt que le dernier avait passé la porte.

- Combien de victimes ?

- Au moins six. Sans compter le personnel du restaurant. Et les dommages collatéraux.

Draco porta son regard sur les vestiges du restaurant, l'air songeur. Le début d'incendie avait rapidement été maitrisé, et maintenant membres de la Brigade et Médicomages s'affairaient pour soigner blessés et transporter les cadavres.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? demanda le blond en reportant son attention sur Blaise.

- Quoi donc ?

- L'attentat. Ce n'est pas le premier contre les nous, mais c'est la première fois que les terroristes causent des dommages collatéraux. Les fois précédentes, ils s'étaient assurés de ne toucher que nos troupes.

Blaise haussa simplement les épaules.

- Et toi, rien de cassé ? demanda alors Draco.

- Merci de t'en soucier ! Et non, tout va à peu près bien. Je m'étais cassé une côte, mais un médicomage me l'a remise. A part ça, que des écorchures.

- Les filles adorent les cicatrices.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Je vais rentrer chez moi, mais la Brigade peut me joindre si elle a besoin.

- Ce n'est pas la Brigade qui viendra te poser des questions. Je ne suis pas censé te le dire, mais le Lord m'a chargé de découvrir les terroristes responsables des attentats. Moi et Rabastan.

- Tu as des pistes ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler.

Blaise hocha simplement la tête, puis ils se saluèrent et il transplana. Toujours les mains dans les poches, Draco s'approcha de son pas nonchalant d'un des membres de la Brigade. Ce dernier arrêta aussitôt de photographier les vestiges du restaurant et se mit presque au garde-à-vous.

- Combien de victimes ? demanda le blond.

- Les six proches du Lord. Aucun n'a survécu. Trois employés du restaurant. Et une douzaine de passants. Sans compter la vingtaine de blessés.

- Sait-on ce qui a causé l'explosion ?

- Mes collègues sont avec Monsieur Lestrange à l'intérieur. Ils pourront vous en dire plus.

Malfoy hocha simplement la tête comme remerciement et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du restaurant, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Les deux baies vitrées qui encadraient l'entrée avaient littéralement explosées, projetant leurs débris de verre dans toute la rue. Il ne restait plus désormais que les encadrements de bois, qui pour certains étaient à moitié arrachés. La porte d'entrée avait littéralement été arrachée de ses gonds, et propulsée dans la rue. L'intérieur du restaurant était noir de suie, et le lustre de cristal qui pendait autrefois au plafond gisait sur le sol, en partie fracassé. Les tables avaient toutes été renversées et brûlées pour certaines.

Rabastan se trouvait au centre de la pièce en compagnie d'un autre membre de la Brigade, certainement à l'endroit où se tenait la table accueillant les Mangemorts. Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant Malfoy approcher.

- On sait ce qui a causé ça ? demanda le blond.

- Une bombe de fabrication moldue, répondit Rabastan d'un ton méprisant. Elle était placée sous la table, et elle était réglée par minuterie. Rien d'éclectique, donc pas détectable.

- D'éclectique ? demanda Malfoy d'un ton perplexe.

- Je pense que monsieur Lestrange veut dire « électrique », corrigea l'employé de la Brigade. Une technique moldue plus facilement repérable par notre magie.

- Pour avoir causé autant de dégâts et détruit les protections, il devait bien y avoir un peu de magie, non ? demanda Rabastan.

- Pas forcément. Les protections fonctionnaient de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, mais pas l'inverse, expliqua l'employé.

- Je veux les listes des personnes ayant eu accès à l'intérieur du restaurant dernièrement, ordonna Malfoy. Serveur, coursier, livreur.

Malfoy tourna les talons et sortit du restaurant, talonné par Lestrange. Une fois dehors, Rabastan entraina le blond à l'écart.

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, Malfoy, et j'aimerais bien que tu me la fasses partager. On bosse en équipe aux dernières nouvelles !

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment. J'ai besoin de faire des recherches plus approfondies.

Rabastan le toisa d'un air méfiant, puis annonça qu'il allait se rendre à la Brigade afin d'examiner les preuves, et faire un premier rapport au Lord. Sur ces derniers mots, il transplana.

Malfoy regarda une dernière fois la façade explosée du restaurant, l'air songeur. Cet anniversaire était gardé secret depuis longtemps. Les seules personnes au courant devaient être les Mangemorts invités, ayant ou non accepté l'invitation, ainsi que le personnel du restaurant. Or, si aucun des membres du personnel ne manquait à l'appel aujourd'hui, la liste des suspects se restreignait à un plus petit cercle de Mangemorts, dont Rabastan Lestrange faisait également partie.

: : : : :

Assise sur une des chaises de paille de la table de la cuisine, Hermione fixait son thé fumant d'un œil absent. Il était plus de minuit et demi, et la jeune femme fuyait le brouhaha ambiant qui régnait dans le dortoir. Les filles avaient terminé leur service depuis une demi-heure, soit beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. La raison était que les Mangemorts, clients réguliers du soir, avaient visiblement été priés de ne pas sortir ce soir, en raison de l'attentat de l'après-midi.

A leur retour à la Maison, Hermione et Ginny avaient été prises à part par Madame Rose qui les avait questionnées sur les récents évènements. La brune avait du rester plus longtemps afin de se faire soigner. Madame Rose avait refermé la blessure de son front, ainsi que celle de sa lèvre, et soigné ses côtés brisées ainsi que son poignet. Elle lui avait ensuite ordonné d'aller se changer et de lui apporter les vêtements qu'elle portait pour les brûler. En effet, ces derniers comportaient des déchirures dues à l'explosion et certainement des traces de la présence de la jeune femme sur les lieux du crime. Mieux valait faire disparaitre tout ça au cas où des membres de la Brigade viendraient l'interroger. Même si elle n'était plus qu'une prostituée, elle restait néanmoins Hermione Granger, et la Brigade essaierait certainement de classer rapidement le dossier en l'accusant de complicité avec la Résistance, ainsi que de terrorisme.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Hermione. Elle ne pensait même pas qu'elle pourrait être inquiétée pour quoi que ce soit, et laissait ces préoccupations à Madame Rose. Ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment était la vision qu'elle avait eu cette après-midi. Cela avait été brusque, rapide, mais elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle avait _vu_ l'explosion avant qu'elle ne se produise.

La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit en grinçant, interrompant la brune dans ses réflexions. La tête de Ginny apparut alors dans l'embrasure. Cette dernière esquissa un petit sourire en voyant Hermione.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

Ginny pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers les placards d'où elle en sortit une tasse. Se servant en thé, elle se remplit une tasse fumante et vint prendre place face à son amie.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu as ? Tu es restée silencieuse tout le restant de l'après-midi. Ça a un rapport avec l'attentat ? Tu as vu quelque chose là-bas ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre là-bas. Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive. _Elle s'interrompit quelques instants pour se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, et entortilla une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son index_. J'ai _vu_ l'attentat Ginny.

- Evidemment que tu l'as vu, tu étais à quelques mètres du restaurant.

- Non, je l'ai vu avant qu'il ne se produise. Une ou deux minutes avant.

Hermione lui raconta tout. Sa brusque migraine, la vision qu'elle avait eue en rouvrant les yeux. Le temps qui semblait s'être ralenti. Comment elle s'était vu, _elle_, à quelques centimètres d'elle. La dame faisant tomber ses livres, son incapacité à bouger, obligée d'être uniquement spectatrice. Comment elle avait vu le restaurant explosé au ralenti. Comment elle avait cru à une hallucination, avant de revoir cette même dame faire tomber ses livres.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Ginny ? murmura-t-elle. Si j'avais accès à une bibliothèque, j'aurais fait des recherches, mais là… Je peux juste me poser des questions.

- Si je peux me permettre de faire une hypothèse… Bon, elle est peut-être un peu foireuse, mais je pense que c'est ta magie qui se manifeste. Tu es une sorcière puissante Hermione. Brillante, mais surtout puissante. Et ça fait maintenant six ans que ta magie est briguée. Tu es comme un chaudron trop rempli sur lequel on aurait posé un couvercle. Au bout d'un moment, ça déborde.

- J'aime ta comparaison très flatteuse. Et je ne pense pas que ton explication soit foireuse. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Ma magie va continuer à faire des siennes ?

- Mon hypothèse ne va pas plus loin.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire, puis finirent leur thé en silence et remontèrent au dortoir.

: : : : :

Les jours qui suivirent furent paradoxalement à la fois plus durs et plus doux pour les filles de la Maison de Bastet. Les Mangemorts étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis l'attentat du mercredi, aussi désertaient-ils les maisons closes, pour le plus grand bonheur des filles. Pour autant, ces dernières avaient l'interdiction de sortir, puisque le zèle soudain de ces mêmes Mangemorts frisait la paranoïa, et les risques de se faire arrêter seraient proportionnels au temps que mettraient les sbires de Voldemort à découvrir les auteurs des différents attentats.

Le premier dimanche après l'attentat, quatre jours donc après les faits, était donc très calme pour les filles. Les clients habituels passaient cette journée avec leur famille, et à peine une dizaine d'hommes passait dans la journée.

A deux heures de l'après-midi, la Maison était vide et toutes les filles se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, vautrées pour la plupart dans des canapés. Certaines se limaient les ongles en bavardant, d'autres étaient plongées dans un livre, d'autres encore répétaient leur numéro, moins par zèle que pour tromper l'ennui.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit, faisant tourner toutes les têtes. Il n'y avait personne pour tenir le vestiaire le dimanche après-midi, sauf en cas d'affluence anormale, les clients devant sonner à la porte avant d'entrer. Michelle, préposée à l'accueil ce jour-là, se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'entrée, disparaissant derrière le lourd rideau de velours foncé. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, ouvrant le passage au client.

Les filles avaient toutes arrêté leur activité, prenant des poses plus lascives, tout en examinant le nouveau venu. Agé d'une petite quarantaine d'année, il était doté d'un physique moyen. Taille moyenne, cheveux châtains coupés courts, yeux marrons cachés derrière des lunettes de vues ordinaires. Physique ordinaire, robe de sorcier ordinaire. Monsieur Tout-le-monde en personne. Le look parfait du petit gratte-papier. Pas du tout le style à venir se compromettre avec des prostituées.

Michelle et lui s'approchèrent des filles, puis la jeune femme prit place au côté de ses amies et lui demanda d'une voix charmeuse laquelle il désirait. Le regard de l'homme passa sur chacune des filles, puis il finit par tendre son index vers Hermione, toujours sans prononcer un mot.

- Quels services puis-je vous offrir ? demanda la brune d'une voix langoureuse. Je préfère vous prévenir que mes tarifs sont élevés. Cinquante de l'heure si vous souhaitez juste discuter. Cent cinquante pour une danse, à partir de deux cents si vous désirez aller plus loin.

Toujours sans parler, l'homme sortit une bourse d'une des poches de sa veste et la tendit à Hermione. La jeune femme s'en saisit puis se leva pour aller la poser sur la balance magique. Cette dernière indiqua que la bourse contenait deux cents gallions.

- Après vous, déclara-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Le client ne se fit pas prier et passa devant elle d'un pas pressé. Hermione le talonna, tout en jetant un regard entendu à ses amies, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Arrivés à l'étage, elle lui passa devant et se dirigea vers la chambre numéro huit, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle le laissa passer devant, puis entra à son tour. Son client se tenait au milieu de la pièce, bras ballants, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

Hermione s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches et se colla contre son corps.

- C'est la première fois que vous faites ça, je me trompe ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Je sais reconnaitre les novices. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez juste à me dire ce que vous désirez, et je m'occuperai du reste. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez prendre les commandes, bien sûr.

- Pourriez-vous m'enlever ma robe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, et il était d'une politesse presque exagérée. Il était visiblement nerveux, comme s'il craignait de faire quelque chose de mal.

D'une main experte, elle passa la robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tête et se retourna pour aller l'accrocher à une patère. Toujours dos à lui, elle retira langoureusement la ceinture de son peignoir, laissant les pans s'écarter sur le côté, dévoilant ses dessous en dentelle crème.

- J'ai pour habitude de ne pas embrasser, mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux déroger à ma règle. Je le fais parfois.

Elle fit glisser le peignoir le long de son corps, le laissant admirer la cambrure de son dos et de ses fesses. Prenant une petite inspiration, elle se retourna face à lui… et poussa un cri de surprise.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme en face d'elle n'avait plus rien de son client dans la quarantaine. Plus grand, avec une carrure plus athlétique, il semblait avoir dans la vingtaine. Ses cheveux de jais tombant sur sa nuque étaient très ébouriffés, et quelques mèches retombaient sur son front. Deux grand yeux d'émeraude fixaient Hermione, qui, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, contemplait la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler les mèches sur son front.

* * *

><p><em>Tatiiiin ! Un petit twist final ne fait jamais de mal ^^ <em>

_Vos impressions ?  
><em>


End file.
